Descubriendo sentimientos
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: - Terminado - Harry no puede encontrar la manera de hacerle ver a Hermione lo que de verdad siente, talvez este sea el momento adecuado para descubrir juntos lo que su corazón quiere decir. - HHr Forever! -
1. La noticia que cambió todo

Hola!! Luego de hacer 2 fics cortitos he decidido empezar con este fic que será mucho más largo, aún no tengo claro cuanto durará, eso dependerá de sus críticas y de mi inspiración xD, debo decir antes de que lean esto que el fic esta ambientado después de Hogwarts y que deben seguir atentamente la trama de la historia para que noten el giro de sentimientos que se presentará en el fic.

Sinceramente espero que les agradé!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1° : La noticia que cambió todo**

¡Ya voy! – gritaba un adormilado Harry mientras iba a abrir la puerta del departamento que compartía con sus 2 mejores amigos de la escuela y de toda la vida.

Potter – dijo Draco Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta con el mismo aire mezquino y frío que lo caracterizaba

Desde tan temprano vienes a molestar Malfoy – contesto con desagrado Harry

Dile a Hermione que ya llegue si no es mucha la molestia – dijo tratando de evadir los comentarios de Harry

Fíjate que si me molesta y mucho –

Solo dile, así menos tiempo nos veremos – Harry dio un gruñido por respuesta y cerró la puerta en la cara de Draco para después dirigirse al cuarto de su amiga.

La bestia que llamas novio te esta esperando afuera – dijo cansinamente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione

Harry – dijo esta suspirando, podrían pasar miles de años pero aún así Harry y Draco seguirían odiándose hasta la muerte

No me niegues que es una bestia, no sé que le viste –

Sabes que ha cambiado – lo miró con una sonrisa

Será contigo, porque conmigo... –

Tu tampoco ayudas mucho¿no crees? – recogió la chaqueta del perchero

Le hablo al menos –

Si, lo sé, gracias por hacer el intento –

Solo por ti –

Por eso eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y el universo – le dijo desordenando su ya indomable cabello

Lo mismo le dices a Ron – le dijo haciendo un puchero

No, solo le digo que es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, tu eres mi mejor amigo del mundo y el universo –

Ahí si me gusta – ambos sonrieron

Me tengo que ir, o sino la bestia, como le dices tu, se va a molestar –

Que se moleste, yo soy tu mejor amigo del mundo y el universo, él solo es tu novio. Tengo más importancia –

Si, pero eso solo queda entre nosotros – le guiñó un ojo y Harry sintió como se le derretía su interior

¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? –

Por supuesto –

No lo digas como si fuera obvio, la otra vez te fuiste con Malfoy –

¡Solo fue una vez!, no puedo creer que siempre me lo reproches – dijo esta con una sonrisa cansada

Solo lo hago para que no lo repitas cariño –

No lo haré nunca más, eso tenlo por seguro –

Me parece... entonces te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre y por favor trata de ser puntual –

De acuerdo – se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla – Te quiero mucho –

Yo también... cuídate – y sin más la vio alejarse mientras él se quedaba en el umbral de su puerta, pensando como siempre en el vacío que se le formaba cuando Hermione salía de esa puerta para irse con Malfoy una vez más. Pero este día no iba a ser igual que los demás, puesto que Hermione se llevaría un par de sorpresas que nunca sospecho.

Y ¿a qué se debe esto Draco? – decía Hermione en el auto de Draco mientras este conducía

¿Qué cosa? – respondió sin entender

Esto, nunca vienes tan temprano a buscarme –

Te quería ver amor – ella sonrió sinceramente, pero sintió que algo no estaba bien. Encontraba muy lindo el gesto, pero sabía que había algo más.

Draco ¿Sucede algo? – el aludido detuvo un momento el automóvil y observó un momento a su novia, le asombraba la enorme capacidad que poseía para descifrarlo, siempre descubriendo todo y solo le sonrió levemente. Fue justamente en ese momento que Hermione comprendió que algo pasaba y lo quería descubrir de inmediato

Draco respóndeme – puso su mano sobre la de él – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –

Lo sé – observó hacía otro lado

Entonces dime que ocurre –

Déjame invitarte a desayunar y te contaré todo –

Esta bien – respondió la castaña con un deje de preocupación, tanto misterio la estaba desesperando. Quería saber de inmediato que tenía así a Draco.

Siguieron en el camino sin dirigirse la palabra, el ambiente generado por Draco era muy tenso y solo al llegar a un café se miraron para bajarse. Ingresaron al lugar y pidieron una mesa. Ambos solo pidieron un café.

Dime que pasa Draco – rompió el hielo Hermione impaciente por saber que ocurría

Hermione esto no es fácil para mi –

¿Tan malo es? –

Si, y lo más seguro es que después de esto todo el amor que sientes por mi desaparezca –

Pero ¿De qué hablas Draco? Eso no pasará – le dijo tomando su mano para que supiera que lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasara

Esta vez si pasara cariño –

Dime que es – dijo temiendo la respuesta, todo esto ya la estaba asustando

Hice algo muy malo Hermione, algo muy malo contra ti, yo falte a tu confianza y rompí el amor que existe entre nosotros –

¿A qué te refieres? Hasta lo que yo sé esta todo bien –

No, Herms, yo... yo lo arruiné todo –

¿Qué hiciste Draco? –

Yo... yo voy – la miró fijamente – Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto – dijo cubriendo su rostro con la mano que tenía libre

Si puedes, dime que sucede –

Yo voy... –cerró sus ojos deseando no hacer lo que tenía que hacer

Tu vas a que... –

Voy a ser papá – 4 simples palabras que destrozaron el corazón de Hermione, como el más rápido de los reflejos soltó la mano de Draco y sintió que caía en un profundo abismo

¿Que vas a ser pa... papá? – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que solo querían escapar

Si, Hermione, te engañé y este es el resultado, sé que me debes odiar, pero te juro que yo a la única persona que amo eres tu, todo fue un error, yo me haré cargo de mi hijo pero los 2 aún podemos ser felices. Yo solo te amo a ti pequeña – le dijo tomando sus manos, Hermione se soltó de inmediato

Debes estar bromeando –

No cariño, solo te amo a ti... –

No me vuelvas a llamar cariño –

Hermione por favor, sé que lo arruiné, pero lo puedo arreglar, sé que me amas y juntos podemos continuar –

¿Quién es? –

¿Qué? –

¿Quién es la madre del niño? – dijo tratando de sonar segura

Hermione, eso no importa, lo que importa es que... –

Lo que importa es que me digas quien es¿no me escuchaste? – él asintió – Entonces dime quien es –

Es Ginny – Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de contener el dolor que la embargaba

Nada menos que mi mejor amiga, si que eres considerado Draco – dijo irónicamente

Yo no la amo, tu eres mi vida Hermione, no dejemos que esto nos separe –

¿Esto¡¿Esto¿Hablas de ese hijo como esto? – hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire – Suerte con el niño Draco, que seas muy feliz – dijo y se levantó de la mesa. Draco rápidamente la tomo por el brazo evitando que ella se fuera

Hermione escúchame por favor –

Ya escuche suficiente, hasta nunca – dijo desprendiéndose de él con fuerza. Draco sintió el mundo caer en sus pies en el mismo instante en que Hermione salió del café para perderse entre la multitud, de inmediato comprendió que ese fue el fin de la relación con la mujer de su vida.

Hermione sintió que la vida era una basura, lo único que quería era alejarse de todo el bullicio de Londres, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. No podía creer su estupidez sin fin¿Cómo no lo supo ver? Siempre pensó que su novio y mejor amiga se llevaban de maravillas y que eso era espectacular, pero nunca creyó estar en el centro de un engaño de tal envergadura. Su corazón estaba devastado y todo el paisaje se volvió gris. El único lugar que llegó a su mente fue su antiguo colegio, y con el más profundo deseo de estar ahí se apareció casi sin darse cuenta. Ahí estaba ese lago de antaño, con los alumnos revoloteando por todos lugares, tal como ella alguna vez lo hizo con sus amigos del alma. Ahora sentía la total libertad de poder llorar solo en la presencia de ese acogedor árbol que le brindaba soporte y aquel bello lago que adornaba el paisaje.

Lloró sin reparo hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se acabaron, sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio generado en este agobiante día. Su cabeza no podía más y hasta en sueños la imagen de Draco y Ginny revolcándose la perseguía.

Harry luego de buscar a su amiga desesperadamente por todos los sitios que creyó que ella podría estar se sintió derrotado y desorientado. No sabía porque pero el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien rondaba en su cabeza y lo único que quería era poder encontrar a Hermione y abrazarla. Solo faltaba un lugar por revisar, ya el día había desaparecido y debía encontrar a su amiga. Así que decidido se dirigió a Hogwarts, y ahí la encontró, en ese lugar que ella tanto quería. La vio dormida y con una expresión de molestia, al parecer tenía pesadillas y se acercó suavemente a ella para despertarla.

Hermione, despierta linda – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella solo se estremeció por el contacto pero no despertó – Vamos cariño despierta – lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos

Harry¿qué haces aquí? –

Te vine a buscar¿qué haces tu aquí? –

Fue horrible Harry – dijo y se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Harry, provocando que este casi cayera

¿Qué sucede mi niña? –

Me engañó Harry – dijo entre sollozos desconsoladamente

¿Malfoy? –

Si, él va a... a... –

¿Qué cosa? –

Va a tener un hijo Harry... y con Ginny...

* * *

Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo, por favor dejenme algún review para ver si sigo con esta historia, que obviamente en Harry/Hermione, claro que como ven el comienzo es algo... ¿triste?, creo que notaron que los personajes están sufriendo un poco pero esa es la trama inicial. Ojala se animen a dejar algún review para que yo siga con esta historia que me ha gustado como esta quedando.

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_**¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – preguntó Harry apenas llegaron a su departamento junto a su mejor amiga**_

_**Ya te dije que no Harry, solo quiero irme a mi habitación y descansar un poco. Mañana hablaremos – **_

_**Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí – toma su mano – Como siempre –**_

Gracias por haber leído y espero que nos encontremos en un próximo capítulo

Saludos!!

**Sunshine-hh**


	2. Estoy aquí, como siempre

**Hola!! **Aquí ya llegué con el segundo capítulo de este fic, muchas gracias por los review a:

**LUZAPOTTER**: Mucgas gracias por leer, jajaja tienes razón Ginny debió haberlo emborrachado xD, bueno espero que te guste lo que viene. Mil saludos!!

**UsagiPotter**: Me pasare por tus fics cuanto antes, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero pronto los leeré. Muchas gracias por leer!! Espero que te guste lo que viene

**madridcc**: Jajaja, tienes razón, esta Ginny no es muy buena amiga, por el contrario, gracias a Dios que no la conocemos en la vida real ¬¬, con amigas así... bueno, muchas gracias por leer y ahora lee lo que viene!! Saludos!!

**Carrie Black**: Bueno, ya era hora de ver a Harry en otra postura, al menos así lo pensé yo, que bueno que te haya gustado la idea , muchos saludos y gracias por leer!!

**Lutica**: Gracias!!! Espero que no solo encuentres bueno el comienzo, sino que todo el fic. Muchos saludos!!

**juniperson**: Ojala te mejores!! Te doy un muy buen remedio para que te mejores: un nuevo capítulo de fic , jajaja, bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir viendo tus reviews. Muchos saludos!! y Mejorate!!

Espero que si alguien más lee este fic deje su review, yo seré feliz!! Ahora sin más palabras les dejo el trozo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2°: Estoy aquí, como siempre**

Va a tener un hijo Harry... y con Ginny – Harry sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas y sintió deseos de estrangular a Draco. Pero se trago todo eso, sabía que Hermione ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca y la abrazó más fuerte.

Es un idiota Hermione, cuando lo vea lo voy a... –

No vas a hacer nada Harry, no ensucies tus manos con él –

Tienes razón... como siempre –

No, ahí te equivocas... esta vez no tuve razón, tu la tuviste – mirándolo fijamente – Draco en realidad no cambió, solo me quiso hacer creer que había cambiado y yo... le creí –

Hermione esto no es tu culpa, es culpa de ese desgraciado –

Igual tengo algo de culpa, yole creí, lo deje entrar en mi corazón y él sólo me engañó – Harry apreció que su amiga estaba hundiéndose cada segundo más en su dolor y eso no lo podía soportar. Que no hubiera dado él por ser Draco y estar al lado de Hermione y que hace este tipo: engañarla y nada menos que con su mejor amiga. No lo podía creer.

Hermione – tratando de cambiar un poco el tema - ¿Has comido algo? –

No, he estado todo el día aquí –

Vamos, tienes que comer algo –

Harry no estoy de ánimos... –

No me interesa, no quiero que te desmayes por no haber comido nada en todo el día – tomando la mano de la castaña la levantó

Harry en serio no tengo hambre –

Tienes que comer algo... – Hermione lo miró de mala gana – Al menos hazlo por mi, así no estaré preocupado – Hermione intentó sonreír

Comamos algo – dijo y se dirigieron a un lugar de comida rápida. Hermione no quería hablar y Harry no la quería presionar, comieron algo suave y luego de eso se dirigieron al departamento

¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – preguntó Harry apenas llegaron a su departamento junto a su mejor amiga

Ya te dije que no Harry, solo quiero irme a mi habitación y descansar un poco. Mañana hablaremos –

Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí – toma su mano – Como siempre –

Lo sé Harry, gracias – acaricia su mejilla – Pero ahora solo quiero olvidarme de este día –

Esta bien, descansa –

¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –

Si, me iré a dormir más tarde, además tengo que esperar a Ron, al parecer me quería contar algo –

De acuerdo, dile buenas noches de mi parte –

Lo haré –

Hasta mañana – le dijo sonriendo

Que duermas bien – y asintiendo Hermione se retiró a su habitación.

Este había sido el peor día de la existencia para la joven, y eso Harry lo sabía más que bien.

Quisiera poder ayudarte – se dijo así mismo Harry viendo como Hermione se dirigía a su cuarto. El dolor de su amiga era el mismo que él sentía. No soportaba verla así, destruida por ese sujeto que tan malos ratos había llevado a la vida del trío, y cuando al fin se estaba reivindicando hace esto. No se explicaba como Ginny se había prestado para algo así¿Cómo fue capaz de traicionar a su mejor amiga?

De seguro Ron se va a morir cuando se entere, va a matar a Ginny – seguía hablando para si mismo. Miles de momentos surcaron su mente, se vio a si mismo rompiendo su relación con Ginny, desde aquel entonces las relaciones entre él y ella no eran las más buenas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Para él no había sido fácil terminar todo con ella, después de todo la quería mucho, pero ese mismo era el problema, sólo la quería, no la amaba en verdad. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de eso, pero era la única respuesta verdadera que poseía. Fue una gran compañera, pero nada más. Su corazón y alma solo pertenecían a aquella muchacha que ahora lloraba por el engaño de otro, aquella mujer que había estado siempre a su lado, aquella mujer que era su mejor amiga y consejera, aquella mujer llamada Hermione Granger.

Harry soltó un suspiro al recordar eso, cada instante que pasaba sentía que se enamoraba más de ella, y verla llorar por ese tipo que valía menos que nada le rompía el alma. Se juró a si mismo que nadie la lastimaría nunca, pero falló. Ahí estaba la luz de su vida destrozada por ese sujeto. Se sintió peor, ya que no hizo nada por apartar a Malfoy de Hermione, nada aparte de los comentarios ácidos y las malas miradas.

Las horas pasaban y Ron aún no llegaba. – Talvez se quedó con Luna – pensó y sin más decidió irse a dormir, había sido un largo día y quería descansar, aunque en su mente la visión de Hermione no lo dejaba en paz. – La iré a ver – pensó y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación miró con recelo el picaporte de la puerta. Estaba nervioso, cada vez que veía a Hermione se ponía así, y ahora no era la excepción. Pero ya afrontando sus miedos abrió suavemente la puerta para no despertar a la muchacha. Y ahí la vio. Para sus ojos una visión angelical, Hermione dormía apretando fuertemente la almohada como si antes de haberse quedado dormida hubiera estado llorando, de seguro así fue.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y se sentó al lado de ella. Acarició con suavidad su rostro mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello.

Te prometo que nadie te hará llorar de nuevo, no mientras yo tenga vida – le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, Hermione se removió un poco y Harry se asustó al pensar que talvez ella lo había escuchado. De pronto ella abrió los ojos enrojecidos por todo el llanto derramado en este fatídico día.

¿Harry? –

Duerme cariño, debes descansar –

No me dejes sola – esas palabras removieron el interior del ojiverde, si fuera por él daría la vida por ella.

No lo haré, nunca –

No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo – le dijo cerrando los ojos

Esta bien – le contestó y se acostó junto a ella. Mientras tanto Hermione escondió su rostro en el torso de Harry mientras lo abrazaba. Harry sintió unos pequeños sollozos y comprendió que Hermione lo necesitaba más que nunca. Acarició su cabello mientras absorbía su fragancia.

Por favor Harry, tu nunca lo hagas –

¿De qué hablas? –

Nunca me abandones, eso si que no lo soportaría – un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry

Como crees, yo nunca haría eso, ni aunque tu quisieras, siempre seré tu protector –

Gracias Harry, sin ti no podría seguir –

Yo tampoco – y ambos cerraron los ojos mientras caían en un profundo sueño...

* * *

Y hasta acá llego por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!!

Saludos

**Sunshine-hh**


	3. Yo aún lo amo

Al otro día un recién despertado Ron se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para beber. Sacó un poco de jugo y mientras se desperezaba se encaminó hacía el cuarto de su amigo. Al llegar ahí vio la cama intacta de Harry y le pareció bastante extraño, puesto que el ojiverde no era de esos sujetos que no llegan a su casa. Pero pensando en que Hermione sabría donde estaba caminó hasta el cuarto de su otra amiga para preguntarle. Tocó primero para poder entrar, pero Hermione no contestó así que solo abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Harry dormía placidamente abrazado con Hermione.

Lamento molestarlos – dijo Ron haciéndose notar y con una pícara sonrisa. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry que al verse abrazando a Hermione se sonrojo notoriamente, en cambio Hermione solo se removió en el regazo del ojiverde.

Buenos días Ron – respondió Harry, tratando de no hacer notar su sonrojo

Me parece que para ti son excelentes – espeto el pelirrojo. En respuesta Harry se sonrojo aún más. Y de inmediato trató de despertar a Hermione.

No la despiertes, si hasta se ven lindos así – dijo sonriendo

Cállate Ron – contestó mirándolo con ojos asesinos – Hermione, despierta – le dijo suavemente a la castaña

¿Qué hora es? – despertó Hermione y se soltó del abrazo de Harry

Buenos días a ti también Hermione – respondió irónico Ron desde la puerta. Hermione se levantó de la cama

Buenos días – respondió secamente mientras se dirigía al baño

¿Qué le pasa? – Ron se dirigió a Harry mientras este miraba con pesar a su amiga

Vamos a la cocina y te explico – contestó y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina junto a Ron.

Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron mientras servía café para ambos

Malfoy – una simple palabra que transformó la cara de Ron en una mueca de desagrado

¿Qué hizo el hurón? –

No creo que yo sea el indicado para contártelo Ron –

¿Porqué? –

Porque este es un asunto de Hermione, talvez le moleste que yo te lo diga –

Por favor... no creo que se enoje, después de todos somos amigos, y si la puedo ayudar tengo que saber que es lo que le hizo ese imbécil –

Pero Ron es que... –

Es que nada Harry, anda dime que pasa –

Draco y yo terminamos – contesto desde el umbral de la cocina Hermione, mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

¿Qué cosa? –

Eso, Draco me... me engañó y terminamos –

¡¿Te engañó?! –

Si Ron, no es necesario que lo grites –

Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Él te lo contó o lo descubriste? –

Me lo contó, no creo que hubiera podido tener otra opción –

¿Porqué lo dices? –

Va a tener un hijo – Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

Lo voy a matar –

No Ron, tu no harás nada. No quiero que el tema de Draco sea un problema para ustedes. Él simplemente ya no existe y no es necesario que se preocupen por él –

Pero Hermione, debemos hacer algo, debe saber que si se mete contigo se mete con nosotros también. No podemos dejar que se ría de ti –

Ya te dije que no Ron. No quiero saber nada más de él, y no quiero que te metas en esto –

¡Hermione ese imbécil te engañó! Tiene que pagarlo –

¡Si fuera por eso tu hermana también debería pagarlo! – Harry miró desconcertado a Hermione. Entre tanta discusión con Ron a la castaña se le había salido toda la verdad

¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny con esto? – inquirió Ron sin entender nada

Yo... no sé como decirte esto Ron –

Tendrás que saber, ¿Qué pasó con Ginny? –

No te lo puedo decir Ron –

Dime ahora Hermione –

Ron, lo que pasa es que tu hermana es la esta esperando el hijo de Malfoy, eso es lo que Hermione no te puede decir – intervino Harry al ver que Hermione no podía contestar

¡¿Qué?! – el pelirrojo saltó con la noticia

Eso Ron, Ginny y Draco esperan un hijo – dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas

No... no puede ser... Ginny no sería capaz – el pelirrojo no podía caer en su asombro, ¿Cómo su propia hermana y mejor amiga de Hermione había sido capaz de algo como esto? Y con Malfoy, ese sujeto al que tanto odiaba, era simplemente increíble

Así es Ron, Ginny es la madre del hijo de Malfoy – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione para abrazarla

Tengo que hablar con Ginny... – dijo decidido Ron, pero antes de irse se acercó a Hermione – hablaré con ella, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto, cuando vuelva hablamos – le dijo a Hermione y le besó la mejilla y se despidió de Harry con un gesto facial. Luego de eso desapareció

¿Qué le ira a decir? – preguntó entre lágrimas Hermione a Harry

No lo sé, conociendo a Ron lo más seguro es que le de un buen reto –

Aún no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto – la castaña se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry

Yo tampoco, pero debes salir adelante cariño –

Harry no puedo, esto me duele demasiado –

Lo sé Hermione, pero ese par no merece que tu sufras por su culpa –

Esto está muy reciente Harry, lo único que quiero es desahogarme, lo único que puedo hacer es... – pero las palabras de la chica se vieron interrumpidas por un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta. Harry soltó a Hermione para ver quien era. Cuando abrió a la puerta vio a un desaliñado Malfoy con una espantosa expresión en el rostro. Harry sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas y sin contenerse le proporcionó un buen puñetazo al blondo.

Espero que con eso te quede claro que no quiero verte por aquí nunca más maldito hurón – le dijo mientras lo recogía de la camisa para levantarlo del piso

No te metas en esto Potter, yo quiero hablar con Hermione –

¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir a buscarla? –

Llama a Hermione –

Te dije que no te quiero ver más, ¡vete de aquí! –

¡No! ¡Hasta que hable con Hermione! – entonces Harry perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y acorralando al blondo contra la pared puso su varita en el cuello de Malfoy

Ándate antes de que te mate –

Déjame hablar con Hermione –

¡¡No!! – gritó Harry y Hermione apareció por la puerta

Harry suéltalo –

Pero Hermione... –

¡Solo suéltalo! – al acto Harry sacó sus manos de Malfoy

Hermione déjame explicarte... – pero Hermione detuvo su discurso con una certera cachetada en el rostro de Draco

Creo haberte dicho hasta nunca, no quiero saber de ti nunca más. Ándate antes de que me arrepienta y deje que Harry te mate –

Hermione por favor, esto se puede arreglar... –insistió Draco

¡¡No me interesa!! ¡¡Ya no quiero saber de ti, déjame en paz!! -

Pero yo te amo Hermione –

¡¡Yo no!! – el rostro de Draco palideció y Harry sintió una gran satisfacción en su interior

¡¡Mientes!! ¡¡Aún me amas!! Y pelearé por ti para que estemos juntos otra vez –

¡¡Vete!! O sino yo misma te lanzaré una maldición imperdonable – dijo la chica empuñando hábilmente su varita. Draco comprendió que no podía hacer nada más, al menos por el momento, así que se retiró con ojos vidriosos del lugar.

Tanto Harry como Hermione ingresaron nuevamente al departamento.

Hermione, ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Malfoy? –

¿Qué cosa Harry? –

Eso de que ya no lo amas – Hermione miró el suelo y titubeó por unos instantes y de nuevo las lágrimas surcaron su rostro

No Harry... yo... yo aún amo a ese imbécil – el corazón de Harry otra vez sintió que se rompía, al igual que cuando se enteró de la relación de Hermione y Draco.


	4. Me das verguenza

**Hola!!! Antes que lean el capítulo les quiero comentar que en este trozo los únicos personajes que saldrán son Ron y Ginny (¬¬) bueno se nota que la pelirroja no me cae muy bien, pero espero que eso no los afecte a ustedes. La historia ya va empezando a tomar forma y verán que cada vez la historia va adquiriendo nuevos matices que la harán más interesante. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar un review, de verdad me dan mucho ánimo para seguir con esto, así que un gran GRACIAS!!, bueno me dejo de escribir para que puedan leer en paz.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4°: Me das vergüenza**

Ron mientras tanto buscaba desesperado a su hermana. No la había encontrado en la Madriguera y lo más seguro era que estuviera con Luna. Así que sin más se concentró en el departamento de su novia para buscar a su hermana.  
¿Ron? – preguntó Luna desde su habitación al escuchar el típico ruido de la aparición  
Sí cariño, soy yo – dijo y se acercó a la habitación de su novia esperando que su traidora hermana estuviera con ella y no se equivocó.  
Hola Ron – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa Ginny, sin embargo Ron solo la pudo mirar con desprecio. De inmediato Luna percibió que algo no andaba bien  
Amor¿sucede algo? – se acercó al pelirrojo  
Si Luna, pero no es contigo... podrías disculparme a mi a mi hermana, debo hablar con ella – acto seguido le dirigió una mirada gélida a la pelirroja  
Claro... si quieren los puedo dejar solos aquí, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta –  
Te lo agradecería – respondió Ron volviendo su mirada a la rubia  
Esta bien, nos vemos al rato – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego irse.  
¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo Ron? –  
¿Cómo pudiste? –  
¿De qué hablas? –  
¡¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Hermione con el imbécil de Malfoy?! – el rostro de Ginny palideció de inmediato, nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hace meses llevaba haciendo con Draco  
Ron, yo lo puedo explicar... –  
¡Explicar que eres una mierda de amiga¿Eso me quieres explicar? –  
No es necesario que me insultes Ronald –  
No, si tu te mereces eso y más, debería golpearte hasta que no puedas moverte – Ginny tragó saliva al ver lo enfadado que estaba su hermano  
Por favor Ron, entiende que yo... yo... no pude evitarlo –  
¡¿Qué no pudiste evitarlo¿Estás loca o qué¡Hermione es tu mejor amiga¿Cómo la pudiste traicionar de esta forma? Y con ese maldito de Malfoy¿Cómo no pensaste en ella¿Cómo no pensaste en la lealtad que ella siempre te ha dado¡¿Cómo, Ginny, cómo?! – en ese preciso instante Ron estaba rojo de ira sujetando fuertemente los hombros de su hermana, sintiendo el odio más grande hacía ella.  
Ron, lo siento, en ese momento no pensé en nada –  
Ya me di cuenta, tampoco pensaste en eso que llevas en tu interior ahora ¿cierto? – Ginny lo miró sorprendida  
¿Acaso tu... –  
Si, ya sé que estás embarazada –  
Pero¿Cómo supiste? –  
Al parecer el imbécil de Malfoy le comentó a todo el mundo la gran alegría de ser padre – dijo irónico Ron  
No puede ser, le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto –  
¿Cómo piensas decírselo a nuestros papás? Ten por seguro que no te felicitaran –  
Lo sé Ron, pero debo asumir lo que hice y voy a tener a mi hijo sin importar lo que tu o el resto piense –  
Que bien Ginny, me haces sentir tan orgulloso al saber que todo lo piense nuestra familia de ti te importa un carajo – soltó con resentimiento  
No es eso Ron, pero ya sé que ninguno me va a entender y es por ello que no quiero romperme la cabeza tratando de pensar en como explicárselos –  
Estás loca Ginny, loca de remate y me das asco –  
No te he hecho nada a ti para que me odies, la única que tiene derecho a reprocharme algo es Hermione, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa –  
Si me importa porque a diferencia tuya yo soy un buen amigo y no permitiré que nadie incluyendo a mi estúpida hermana le haga daño a Hermione¿te quedó claro? –  
Siempre me ha quedado claro Ron, desde Hogwarts lo tengo más que claro –  
No me vengas con el cuento de la hermana dolida por favor, no te queda el papel, ahórrate el cinismo –  
Eso lo dices porque no quieres oír la verdad, siempre la has protegido a ella más que a mi, siempre la has querido más que a mi, siempre ella ha sido tu prioridad¡reconócelo! –  
Deja de hacerte la víctima... –  
¡Es la verdad Ronald! Y no tan solo tu, sino que Harry también sigue tus pasos, siempre primero es ella luego el resto¡Lo único que esta en tu mente y en la de él es Hermione! –  
¡Cállate Ginny¡Deja de hablar incoherencias! –  
¡No son incoherencias! Reconoce que ustedes la quieren más a ella que a mi¡Hazlo¡Deja de ser tan cobarde! –  
No soy ningún cobarde Ginny, tu eres la única cobarde, tus celos por Hermione te hicieron hacerle esto ¿Verdad? – Ginny bajó la cara sintiéndose incómoda – En realidad nunca fuiste su amiga, solo esperabas la oportunidad de hacerle daño. ¡Reconócelo! – sin embargo Ginny no respondió – ¡Ginny habla ahora! –  
Tienes razón Ron, nunca me interesó ser amiga de ella, yo solo quería estar cerca de... de ti y de Harry, pero ustedes solo tienen ojos para ella y eso solo me alteraba más. Por eso hice lo que hice. Es la primera vez que le quité algo a Hermione, algo que ella amaba y no te puedo negar que eso me hace sentir muy bien. Después de todo ella me quitó ala única persona que he amado en mi vida –  
No lo puedo creer Ginny, eres una enferma, estás mal. ¿Sólo lo hiciste porque Harry te dejo? –  
Por supuesto Ron –  
¡Pero eso no es culpa de Hermione! Harry no te ama y eso es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado entre ustedes –  
¿Y porqué crees que no me ama? Es obvio que esta enamorado de Hermione, y aunque el no lo quiera reconocer se le nota a leguas –  
Aún así Hermione no tiene nada que ver en esto –  
¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella me lo quito Ron, ella me arruinó la vida. Yo amo a Harry y ella me lo quito, por eso lo más justo era que yo le quitara a Malfoy y créeme que no me costó mucho trabajo –  
Me da vergüenza ser de tu familia Ginny, estás loca y tu y Malfoy pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Hermione –  
Debería darte vergüenza a ti apoyar más a esa que a tu propia hermana –  
Esa como dices tu es la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener, esa es la mejor hermana que sin compartir la misma sangre me ha otorgado el mayor amor y confianza del mundo, esa ha sido, es y será mucho mejor de lo que tu jamás podrías llegar a imaginar. Simplemente ella es mucho más superior a ti y sinceramente me alegra que Harry se haya enamorado de ella en vez de ti. Espero que algún día puedas recapacitar, porque ahora lo único que me provocas es asco y pena. Trata de cuidar a ese niño y ruega a Merlín para que no se parezca a ninguno de sus padres – sin agregar más Ron salió del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo y sintiendo que su hermana había muerto para siempre...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y empiecen a darse cuenta como serán los personajes del fic... en especial el de Ginny ¬¬, que nos dará más de una sorpresa. Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:

_**- ¿Aún lo amas? ...**_

_**- Si esta es tu forma de ayudarme Harry, prefiero que me dejes sola...**_

_**- Te prometí que jamás te abandonaría, ni aunque tu me lo pidieras ...**_

Ahí se los dejo, muchas gracias por leer!!!, hasta pronto!!

Saludos

**Sunshine-hh**


	5. Conociéndote más

**Hola!!! Bueno al fin llegué con el quinto capítulo que me gustó bastante, se darán cuenta de algunos detalles que haran la historia más interesante.**

**Les doy muchas gracias a: Liz Echizen, Carrie Black, mania.HHr, UsagiPotter y Karla Riddle por dejar sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste. Gracias por leer!!**

* * *

Capítulo 5°: Conociéndote más

¿Aún lo amas? – el rostro de Harry demostró la gran decepción que sintió es ese momento – Pero ¿Cómo? Hermione, ese tipo va a tener un hijo con otra mujer y tu lo amas¿No crees que es ridículo? –

Ya sé que no tiene sentido Harry, pero mis sentimientos hacía el no van a cambiar de un momento para otro – respondió un poco contrariada

Pero Hermione, Malfoy es el ser más despreciable del mundo, aparte de hacerte la vida imposible en Hogwarts ahora sale con esta "sorpresita", a mi parecer deberían ser motivos suficientes para que salga de tu vida. Entiende que el solo jugó con tus sentimientos... – pero paro su sermón al notar que Hermione caía en las lágrimas – Lo siento Hermione, no quería hacerte llorar, solo quería ayudar... –

Si esta es tu forma de ayudarme Harry, prefiero que me dejes sola – dijo la chica dándole la espalda – De verdad no necesito de tu lástima, así que te agradecería si me dejaras en paz y no me molestaras – y sin más se dirigió a su cuarto.

Pero Hermione... – sin embargo el portazo que dio su amiga lo hizo callar de inmediato – Genial Harry, siempre lo arruinas todo – se reprocho en voz alta a si mismo

Con cansancio se tiro en el sillón más próximo reprochándose a si mismo por haber hecho llorar a Hermione. Ahí se quedó cerca de una hora mientras pensaba la forma de disculparse con Hermione, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la castaña salió de su habitación evidentemente arreglada y abrigada.

¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó con tono suave

Si, quiero irme de aquí un rato – le contestó de buena forma, al menos no estaba enfadada con él, por lo menos un buen signo

¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

No Harry, quiero estar sola –

Pero... no me gusta que estés sola –

No te preocupes Harry, solo iré a caminar –

No puedo evitar preocuparme, recuerda lo que paso... –

Lo sé Harry, pero no se repetirá –

Por favor déjame acompañarte –

Es que quiero estar sola, no te ofendas pero necesito mi espacio para pensar –

Te prometo que no te molestaré, será como si no estuviera, no te hablaré ni nada –

Pero Harry... –

No me hagas esto Hermione, no quiero perderte de vista –

Pero estaré bien... –

De todos modos, no puedo romper lo que te prometí ayer –

¿De qué hablas? –

Te prometí que jamás te abandonaría, ni aunque tu me lo pidieras –

Pero no me estarías abandonando –

Para mi si, no me apartes Hermione –

No quiero provocarte lástima Harry –

No lo haces... yo solo quiero estar contigo porque te quiero y necesito protegerte, no me hagas a un lado, menos ahora que me necesitas más que nunca – Hermione se acercó a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente mientras Harry le correspondía ese abrazo – ¿Eso significa que te puedo acompañar? – le preguntó con la cara más tierna que tenía

Esta bien Harry, puedes acompañarme – el le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Me voy a cambiar de ropa y nos vamos –

De acuerdo, pero no tardes – y Harry salió corriendo a su cuarto. Hermione por su parte se sentó en el sillón que minutos antes había sido ocupado por su amigo pensando precisamente en él, su mejor amigo. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al recordar los momentos que había pasado con él, sencillamente se sentía muy afortunada de que Harry fuera su amigo, no podría imaginar su vida sin él o sin Ron. Ambos eran de vital importancia para su vida, pero no podía negar que Harry era más importante para ella, talvez por todos los momentos que habían pasado solo los 2 juntos. No pudo evitar recordar Hogwarts y todas las travesuras realizadas en el viejo castillo, pero también vino a su mente el recuerdo del rubio Slytherin que tanto la hacía sufrir ahora.

Talvez si me hubiera enamorado de Harry todo sería más fácil ahora – dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Harry en ese preciso instante iba saliendo del cuarto y no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Hermione

¿Qué dices Hermione? – Hermione de inmediato se puso de pie nerviosamente

Decía que si no te apuras no nos iremos nunca de aquí – le dijo e instantáneamente le dio la espalda al ojiverde, mientras este esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, talvez después de todo si existía una pequeña posibilidad con la mujer de sus sueños.

Siento la demora cariño, ya estoy listo – le dijo acercándose por la espalda y poniendo un poco nerviosa a Hermione cuando esta sintió el aliento de su amigo en su oído.

De acuerdo, vamos – dijo alejándose de él

Y ¿Dónde quieres ir? –

Realmente no tengo idea, solo quiero caminar un poco en algún sitio –

Conozco un parque muy lindo al que podríamos ir –

¿Si? – él asintió

Es un lugar bastante amplio y además podemos dar un paseo por las orillas del Támesis –

Suena bastante bien –

Si quieres podemos ir –

Me encantaría – Harry sonrió y ella también - ¿Nos vamos en mi auto? –

Esta bien – y abrigándose salieron del departamento para dirigirse al auto de Hermione. Una vez dentro de él comenzaron a hablar otra vez

¿Cómo se llama ese parque Harry? –

**Battersea Park – **

**Lo conozco, claro que nunca me he detenido para estar ahí – **

**Deberías hacerlo, a mi me gusta bastante, de hecho cuando quiero estar solo y pensar en ciertas cosas me voy para allá – **

**¿Entonces ese es tu escondite? –**

**Podría decirse que si – **

**Y yo que pensé que sabía todo de ti – **

**Lo sabes casi todo – **

**Supongo que aún me faltan algunos misterios por descubrir en ti – **

**Ahora tienes más tiempo para averiguarlos –**

**Tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa melancólica**

Lo siento, no quería recordarte... –

No te preocupes Harry, no tiene importancia – dijo y callaron hasta que llegaron al parque

Aquí estamos – dijo Harry bajándose del auto, ella lo imitó y admiró el lugar con una mirada soñadora

Tenías razón, es un lugar hermoso –

Que bueno que te guste cariño – dijo y comenzaron a caminar

¿Vienes acá muy a menudo? –

Si, se ha convertido en una vía de escape para cuando me siento mal –

¿Quién te ha hecho sentir mal Harry? – No podía contestarle sinceramente, después de todo sin querer ella misma era el motivo de sus continuas visitas a ese parque, no por que lo tratase mal, sino por su relación con Malfoy.

Nadie Hermione, solo es que a veces... tu sabes, extraño a mis padres y la tranquilidad de este lugar me hace recordarlos, eso es todo, además me encanta ver a los niños jugar por ahí. De hecho, de vez en cuando juego con ellos –

Que lindo Harry, no sabía que te gustaran los niños –

Bueno sí, me encanta estar con esos pequeños – Hermione lo miró con infinito cariño y Harry se sonrojó un poco

Eres adorable Harry –

No exageres Hermione –

En serio, eres una persona demasiado buena, no entiendo como no estás con alguien. Esa persona sería muy afortunada – Harry solo sonrió de lado, en realidad el solo quería que esa afortunada persona fuera Hermione, el resto no le interesaba

Estoy esperando por la mujer adecuada –

Espero que la encuentres pronto, la harás muy feliz – Harry miró hacía el lago, pensando en como zafarse del tema

¿Quieres ir a la orilla del lago? –

Claro – y ambos fueron caminando hacía el cristalino lago – Es verdaderamente hermoso –

Sabía que te gustaría –

Transmite una paz increíble –

Exacto, eso es lo que más me gusta, me recuerda a ti... – de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando y se ruborizó

¿Por qué te recuerda a mi? – ahora si que estaba en un problema¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso?

Porque... porque tu... tu siempre me has dado tranquilidad y paz, por eso este lugar es como un reflejo de ti para mi –

¿En serio? –

Por supuesto –

Es bueno saber que me recuerdas de una manera tan linda –

No podría hacerlo de otra forma cariño –

¿Puedo contarte algo Harry? –

Claro –

Muchas veces, durante el tiempo que yo y Draco estuvimos juntos, yo lo comparaba contigo – Harry quedó un poco impresionado con esa confesión por parte de su amiga

¿Porqué? –

No lo sé... solo lo hacía sin darme cuenta, y muchas veces Draco se enojaba por eso, especialmente porque nunca el pudo superarte –

¿Lo dices en serio? –

Si, ustedes son muy distintos, y de alguna forma yo anhelaba que Draco pudiera llegar a ser tan bueno como tu, a pesar que cambió mucho y que me trataba de una manera muy especial, siempre quise que él se pareciera a ti, es que siempre te he admirado mucho – Harry estaba bastante impresionado

¿Por qué me admiras Hermione? –

Porque eres la mejor persona que conozco Harry, por eso eres mi mejor amigo –

Tu también eres la mejor persona que conozco – ambos se sonrieron y siguieron caminando admirando el bello paisaje que otorgaba el lago.

¿Crees que podrás olvidarlo? – de repente preguntó Harry

¿A Draco? – el asintió – No lo sé, creo que su presencia en mi vida siempre será importante – Harry se desanimó un poco pero ella prosiguió – Pero lo que me hizo junto con Ginny será algo que jamás podré olvidar y estoy segura que todo entre nosotros ha muerto –

Aún no entiendo como Ginny pudo mezclarse con Malfoy para hacerte esto –

Yo tampoco... – y se detuvo para observar fijamente al lago

¿Estás bien? –

Si, pero creo que deberíamos volver, Ron debe estar preocupado – Harry asintió comprendiendo que Hermione nuevamente estaba triste por lo ocurrido y quería refugiarse en su habitación. Se dirigieron al auto para irse y en el camino se detuvieron a comprar algo de comida para llevar.

Ya llegamos Ron – dijo Hermione al entrar al departamento

Ya era hora, me estaba preocupando –

Trajimos comida – dijo Harry mostrándole las bolsas a Ron

Que bueno, me estaba muriendo de hambre – Harry y Hermione intercambiaron sonrisas mientras el pelirrojo tomaba las bolsas para servir la comida. Una vez sentados en la mesa Ron comenzó a hablar

Ya hablé con Ginny – los rostros se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Ron

Y ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Hermione

Un montón de incoherencias y estupideces, de verdad mi hermana ha perdido el juicio, ya no la reconozco –

De todos modos quiero hablar con ella –

Debes tener cuidado, estoy seguro que tratara de dañarte con lo que diga –

No creo que pueda dañarme más de lo que ya ha hecho –

Lo sé, pero de todos modos pienso que lo mejor sería que te acompañáramos –

No Ron, quiero ir sola –

Pero te puede hacer daño –

Se cuidarme sola, no se deben preocupar, quiero que tu hermana me diga todo lo que necesito saber –

De todos modos ten cuidado, no quiero que mi hermana empeoré aún más las cosas, aunque ya le dejé bastante clara mi postura frente a lo que hizo –

Gracias por preocuparte tanto Ron, de verdad me haces feliz – ella le sonrió

No te preocupes Hermione, yo y Harry siempre te protegeremos¿verdad amigo? –

Por supuesto – contestó el ojiverde

Bueno, creo que ahora los dejare por un momento, debo terminar algunos informes para el trabajo y quisiera hacerlo ahora, así que... –

Espera – la detuvo Ron - ¿Cuándo hablaras con mi hermana? –

El Lunes –

Esta bien –

Si me necesitan estoy en mi cuarto – y sin más la castaña se fue a su habitación dejando a los 2 chicos solos. Cuando Ron se aseguró de que ella ya no estaba a la vista se acercó un poco más a Harry con un tono suave

Ginny sabe que estás enamorado de Hermione –

¡¿Qué?! –

Baja la voz¿quieres que Hermione se entere? –

Lo siento... pero¿Cómo lo supo? –

Que se yo, pero lo que importa es que si no hacemos algo estoy seguro que Ginny usará eso como pretexto para defenderse cuando hable con Hermione –

¿Tu crees que se lo diría? –

Estoy casi seguro –

Maldición – dijo Harry cubriendo su rostro

Esa es la gran hermana que tengo –

Debemos evitarlo, Hermione no puede saber lo que siento por ella... al menos no aún –

Lo sé, pero dile eso a la loca de mi hermana – Harry trató de concentrarse en la forma de evitar que Ginny hablara más de la cuenta...

* * *

Bueno ahí quedo, ojala me puedan dejar un review para ver si les esta gustando...

Nos leemos!!

**Sunshine-hh**


	6. El nuevo plan

**Hola!!! Después de mi extensa tardanza al fin me llegó un momento de inspiración para poder traerles el sexto capítulo de este fic. En estos momentos no les puedo comentar mucho el capítulo, solo les digo que fijense en la actitud de Ginny (¬¬) dedicado a todas las personas que no sienten mucha simpatía hacía la "querida pelirroja" xD**

**Bueno le mando muchos saludos a: Carrie Black (me encantan tus reviews!! Me encanta que te guste el fic y lo comentes tan bien. Gracias por animarme a seguir, cuidate!!) Liz Echizen (En este capítulo Harry habla con Ginny así que atenta, muchas gracias por leer amiga!! Ojala me dejes un review para saber si te gusto) lanyera (bienvenida al fic!! Gracias por dejar review y espero que lo que viene te guste) Karla Riddle (pienso lo mismo de Ginny ¬¬, no podría esperar algo mejor de ella) carolagd (jeje, lo siento!!!, pero ahora ya esta el nuevo trozo y espero que te deje intrigada para que vuelvas en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer, cuidate!!)**

Bueno, ahora me dejo de escribir y les dejo el capítulo...

* * *

**Capítulo 6°: El nuevo plan**

Mientras tanto una enfurecida pelirroja se dirigía a la Mansión Malfoy en busca del rubio Slytherin. Llamó a la puerta con toda su ira.

¿Ginny? – el mismo Draco le abrió la puerta

No imbécil, soy Hermione – le dijo pasando al interior de la Mansión

Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí –

¡¿Porqué mierda le contaste a Hermione que estoy embarazada?! –

Porque ella merecía saberlo –

¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie, menos a ella imbécil –

Que importa eso ahora, de todos modos ella se iba a enterar – Ginny lo miró desesperada

¡Estúpido! – lo cacheteó – No te das cuenta que ahora ella no querrá acercarse a ti nunca más y eso significa que podrá darse cuenta de otras personas que la rodean –

¿Te refieres a Potter? –

Al fin usas las neuronas Malfoy –

Ella aún me ama –

Pero no le costara trabajo olvidarse de ti con Harry a su lado, y así ambos perdemos –

Eso significa que aún amas a Potter –

Y tu aún amas a Hermione –

Nunca dejé de hacerlo, lo nuestro solo fue... –

Un arranque de placer, lo sé. En realidad yo amo a Harry y tu a Hermione, no hay vuelta que darle –

Exacto –

Pero ahora por tu culpa las cosas se nos complicaron –

En realidad no pensé en eso –

Que novedad Draco –

No me hables así Ginny, recuerda que cuando quiera puedo eliminarte – dijo el rubio atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana

No serías capaz – le dijo ella desafiante

No me hagas probarte lo contrario – dijo el deslizando su mano por su espalda y sintiendo nuevamente el deseo en él.

Como sea – alejándose – Debemos hacer algo para que tu vuelvas con Hermione y yo con Harry –

Si, pero ¿Cómo? Ninguno nos quiere ver –

Por suerte cada uno tiene sus encantos – dijo surcando una provocativa sonrisa en su rostro

Ya te entiendo... solo tengo una pregunta –

Dime –

Bueno, es obvio que trataremos de reconquistar cada uno a Hermione y Potter, pero supongo que eso no significa que el juego entre nosotros deba acabar¿cierto? – dijo acercándose sensualmente a la pelirroja

No veo motivos suficientes para acabar con esto –

Eso pensé – y sin más la besó apasionadamente iniciando nuevamente lo que hace meses llevaban haciendo. Ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad rondaba las mentes de los dos locos amantes que ahora saciaban el hambre de placer que poseían sus cuerpos, solo pensaban en poseer el cuerpo del otro en eso se ocuparon por el resto de la tarde.

Así llegó el otro día en que Harry había conseguido comunicarse con Ginny y habían quedado de juntarse para hablar, por supuesto la pelirroja aceptó gustosa y Harry a pesar de todo el rencor que sentía por la hermana de Ron debió fingir que quería verla, todo por convencerla de que no hablara más de la cuenta.

¿Harry estás bien? – preguntaba Hermione al chico que miraba sumamente concentrado a la pared y que no había notado que ella había llegado - ¿Harry? – le dijo acercándose a él y cuando estuvo frente a él le causó mucha gracia su expresión ida y desorientada – Mi niño reacciona – le dijo pasando una mano frente a sus ojos

¡Hermione! – dijo el sobresaltándose y poniéndose rojo por la cercanía de ella

Lo siento, no te quería asustar pero no reaccionabas –

No te preocupes, estaba pensando solamente –

Y se puede saber en que – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, sospechando que se podía tratar de alguna chica y claro que se trataba de una pero lo que no sabía era que Harry estaba pensando en ella.

Ehh... – no pudo responder y el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo más evidente

No importa, tu cara me lo dice – y pasando una mano por su cabello se alejó de él – Cambiando de tema¿Quieres almorzar? – dijo ella sacando los víveres que había salido a comprar de las bolsas

Me encantaría pero no puedo –

¿Porqué? –

Es que... tengo que juntarme con alguien –

Vaya... así que al fin esta saliendo tu enamorada –

No, es un asunto desagradable que debo solucionar –

¿Desagradable? – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

Si, cosas sin importancia con personas detestables –

Hablando de personas detestables adivina con quien me encontré –

¿Con quién? –

Mi adorado ex - novio – dijo formando una cara de desagrado

¿Te molestó? –

Digamos que le sería imposible no hacerlo, su sola presencia me irrita –

Pero... –

No Harry, no pasó nada más, apenas se me acercó me fui dejándolo solo –

Ah... es lo que se merece –

Lo sé – Harry quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de Hermione y miró la hora

Bueno, me tengo que ir –

Esta bien, que te vaya bien en tu desagradable asunto –

Ruega a Merlín – ella sonrío

¿Tan malo es? –

No te lo imaginas –

Lo es por que me dejaras aquí extrañándote para el almuerzo – a él le dio un vuelco el corazón

Si quieres puedo quedarme... –

No Harry, debes cumplir con tus obligaciones, incluyendo las desagradables –

Entonces trataré de volver lo más pronto posible –

¿Quieres que te espere para almorzar? Después de todo aún es temprano y en realidad no tengo mucha hambre –

De acuerdo, volveré pronto para que almorcemos juntos – dijo el con una amplia sonrisa

Esta bien, entonces vete para que vuelvas luego – Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Nos vemos cariño –

Nos vemos – y Harry se fue a su "tan ansiado" encuentro con Ginny (¬¬)

Harry había llegado hace 5 minutos al parque en que había quedado con Ginny y sinceramente ya estaba aburrido de esperar, más aún al pensar que tenía que hablar con la causante del dolor de Hermione. Pensaba en su rabia contra ella y Malfoy cuando la pelirroja lo sorprendió

Hola Harry – le dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento junto a él

Hola – sonrió falsamente, pero Ginny no lo notó

Y dime Harry ¿Cómo has estado? –

Bien, un poco ocupado en el trabajo pero bien –

Que bueno –

Así que estás embarazada de Malfoy – la cara de Ginny cambió de inmediato

Ehhh... –

Hermione me lo comentó –

Lo imaginé –

Nunca pensé que tu y él... tu sabes, menos sabiendo que el estaba con Hermione... –

Harry si me llamaste para darme el mismo sermón que Ron, te aconsejo que te lo ahorres... –

No, en lo absoluto, lo que hagas con tu vida solo te importa a ti y no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, en realidad te llame para que habláramos de lo que le dijiste a Ron –

¿Qué cosa? –

Bueno eso de que tu sabes que yo... yo estoy enamorado de Hermione – dijo sonrojándose

Ah, eso – dijo ella cambiando su cara por una de total fastidio

Si, ya no es necesario que te lo oculte, yo la amo pero ella no lo sabe y no se debe enterar... entiendes a lo que quiero llegar –

Quieres que no se lo diga –

Exacto... yo necesito que no se... –

No te preocupes Harry, si eso es lo que quieres Hermione no se enterara de lo que sientes por ella, nunca haría algo que te perjudicara – le dijo ella sonriéndole y pensando que ni aunque le pagaran mil galeones se lo diría a la castaña, después de todo lo que menos quería era provocar algún tipo de unión entre esos 2

Gracias Ginny, pensé que aún estabas molesta conmigo –

No te preocupes, siempre puedes contar conmigo – le dijo ella tomando su mano, sin embargo Harry la soltó de inmediato

Bueno Ginny, yo me tengo que ir –

Pero si acabamos de hablar –

Es que tengo un compromiso urgente y no puedo faltar –

Pero Harry... –

Lo siento Ginny, nos vemos – le dijo y con una sonrisa se despidió. La pelirroja solo se sentó a ver como el hombre que según ella amaba se alejaba a su "compromiso", sabía perfectamente que ese compromiso era Hermione y eso la hacía odiar más a la ojimiel, como la detestaba, siempre obtenía lo que ella quería y eso lo venía aguantando desde el colegio y estaba harta, por eso se seguiría metiendo con Malfoy solo para después sacárselo en cara y que viera que ella también le podía ganar y en lo que Hermione más amaba. Un malévola sonrisa surcó su rostro y sin más se marchó del lugar...

* * *

Y hasta aquí llego por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me lo comuniquen con un review...si!!! por favor!!!

cuidense mucho y vuelvan por aquí!!

Saludos

**Sunshine-hh**


	7. ¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro de ti?

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sé me demoré siglos y siglos y lo sientoooooooooo Bueno le mando muchos saludos a:**

**Liz Echizen**: Bueno tu sabes que esta pelirroja no tiene remedio, y de cierto modo eso pone más interesante la historia. Esperemos a que Harry se decida y hable de una buena vez. Muchas gracias mi niña por dejar tu comentario. Mil besos y te cuidas!!!

**Carrie Black: **Mi niña por favor no llegues a la clandestinidad, mira que tus reviews son esenciales en esta historia y te juro que escribo con más ganas después de leer tus comentarios. Así que hazle un favor a mi creatividad y no te despegues del fic. Cuidate mucho y mil besos!!!

**lanyera: **Lamentablemente en este fic no muestro los lados positivos de Ginny y Draco ¬¬ muy por el contrario muestro lo peor de cada uno, pero bueno, eso hace más interesante la historia. Espero que sigas dejando tus bellos reviews. Muchos saludos!!

**Claudio Potter: **En realidad no me fijo mucho en el largo de los capítulos, aunque intentaré hacerlos más largos Gracias por leer!!! Saludos!!

**Elementh: **Creo que debere fijarme más ene l largo de mis fics xD, bueno me esforzaré, pero a veces hay que dejarlos hasta cierto punto por eso que no los alargo más. Muchas gracias por leer!! Cuidate!!

**UsagiPotter:** Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Muchas gracias por leer!!! Saludos!!!

**Ahora les dejo el capítulo, cuidenseeeeeee!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7¿Qué pasaría si me enamoro de ti?**

¡Ya llegué! – exclamó Harry al llegar al departamento   
Vaya que eres rápido – dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera – 30 minutos, nuevo record –  
Digamos que solo apure las cosas –  
Y ¿Cómo te fue? –  
Mejor de lo que creí – dijo sonriendo  
Que bueno, aunque por lo que veo no me contarás de que se trata¿cierto? –  
Bueno… yo – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente  
No te preocupes Harry, cuando sea el momento me lo dirás – Harry pensó que ojala ese momento llegará en poco tiempo, no podía seguir fingiendo ser el mejor amigo de Hermione para siempre – Bueno, ayúdame a cocinar –  
Claro – así ambos se pusieron a cocinar entre bromas y juegos, sin duda para Harry ese tiempo juntos era algo que apreciaba mucho, le encantaba ver a Hermione feliz y más sabiendo que él era el causante de esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba.  
Ya esta listo – dijo Hermione  
Entonces comamos –  
De acuerdo, tu pon la mesa y yo serviré la comida – y Harry obedeció  
Una vez sentados comenzaron a disfrutar de su comida y retomaron la conversación  
Mañana será un día difícil – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry  
¿Por qué? –  
Hablaré con Ginny –  
¿La llamaste? –  
No, ella me llamo un poco antes de que tú llegaras –  
Y ¿qué te dijo? –  
Me dijo que lo mejor era que habláramos las cosas cuanto antes y que sentía que me debía unas explicaciones – (Explicaciones??? ¬¬) dijo ella con una mirada irónica  
¿Crees que terminaran peleando? –  
No lo sé, espero que no, pero no sé como voy a reaccionar cuando la tenga en frente –  
Supongo que no mejor que cuando te encuentras con Malfoy –  
No, para mi los 2 están al mismo nivel, la única diferencia es que Ginny tiene a un bebé en su interior, tampoco me puedo precipitar por eso –  
Todo esto aún es tan increíble para mí –  
Dímelo a mí, hace unos días creía tener al novio y mejor amiga perfectos, y ahora ambos esperan un hijo –  
De Malfoy no me extraña tanto, pero Ginny de verdad me sorprende –  
No me digas que aún sigues sintiendo algo por Ginny –  
No, para nada –  
¿Estás seguro? –  
Claro que sí, si no lo recuerdas yo terminé nuestra relación –  
Y aún no entiendo porque lo hiciste –  
Porque deje de amarla, no hay otra explicación –  
Ella sufrió mucho con su ruptura –  
Lo sé, pero no podía mentirle, no la amaba y ni ella ni yo merecíamos vivir una mentira –  
Al menos fuiste sincero, hubiera preferido eso antes de que me engañaran de esta manera –  
Maldito Malfoy –  
Pero bueno, no tiene caso hablar de él y de Ginny, mañana tendré suficiente –  
Es cierto –  
Me pregunto donde estará Ron… -  
¡Chicos! – en ese preciso instante Ron hizo su triunfal entrada  
Y yo que pensé que te perderías el almuerzo – sonrío Hermione  
Por nada del mundo – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a sus 2 amigos  
Siéntate y te serviré – la castaña se levantó para servirle a su amigo  
¿Hablaste con Ginny? – le susurró Ron a Harry  
Si –  
¿Y? –  
No dirá nada, al parecer no tenía pensado hacerlo –  
Al menos mi hermana aún usa el cerebro –  
¿Qué tanto murmuran? – interrumpió la chica  
Le comentaba a Harry que Luna nos invitó a los tres a la celebración del aniversario del Quisquilloso, y como es en parejas ustedes tendrán que ir juntos – Harry miró de inmediato a Ron - ¿Cierto Harry? – Harry cambió su vista hacía Hermione  
Si no quieres ir Hermione, yo lo entenderé –  
¿Porqué no querría ir? Me encantaría – Harry y Ron le sonrieron - ¿Cuándo es eso? –  
Hoy – dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a comer –  
¡Hoy! – dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione  
Si¿qué tiene? –  
No se que me voy a poner – dijo Hermione  
Algo elegante por supuesto, es una fiesta de gala –  
Ron¿Cuándo te avisó Luna lo de esta fiesta? – inquirió Harry  
El lunes – Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas desesperadas  
Gracias por avisarnos en el último instante Ron – dijo Hermione  
Por favor, no es para tanto –  
Claro, ahora tendré que ir a comprarme un vestido – dijo la castaña levantándose y yendo a su habitación  
Aprovecha y acompáñala a comprar – le dijo Ron al ojiverde  
Pero… -  
Pero nada Harry, di que no tienes traje y punto –  
Ron cuando te dije que me ayudaras no pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio –  
Pues ya ves que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy efectivo –  
Si, pero para la próxima avísame antes –  
¿Qué gracia tendría si te dijera lo que voy a hacer? –  
Ron te voy… -  
Grandioso Ron, ahora tendré que estar medio día buscando el vestido adecuado –  
Vamos Hermione, no exageres, además no irás sola, Harry también debe ir a comprarse un traje –  
¿Si? – sonrío la castaña poniéndose su chaqueta  
Si, el que tengo esta muy viejo ya y no creo que sea adecuado –  
Genial, al menos no nos aburriremos comprando juntos –  
Si –  
Bueno, dejen de hablar y váyanse ya, la fiesta comienza a las 8 de la noche – dijo Ron  
De acuerdo Ron, ya nos vamos – le dijo molesta  
Espera, deja que vaya a buscar mi chaqueta – dijo Harry y se dirigió a su habitación para sacar su chaqueta y un poco de dinero.  
Nos vemos Ron – dijo Hermione al ver a Harry salir  
Nos vemos, y no se entretengan tanto – Harry solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta  
¿Qué dijo Ron? – Preguntó Hermione  
Nada importante – contestó el chico acelerando el paso - ¿Manejas tu? –  
Claro – y ambos se dirigieron al auto de la castaña – No puedo creer que Ron siempre nos diga todo a última hora – reanudó la conversación al subir al auto  
Ya sabes como es, no creo que cambie –  
Lo sé y a veces pienso que hasta cuando se vaya a casar con Luna nos lo dirá el mismo día -  
Es probable – dijo Harry riéndose al imaginarse a Ron casándose con Luna  
Es insoportable, no se como he aguantado todos estos años con él –  
No exageres Hermione, de todos modos te gusta pelear con él –  
En realidad… tienes razón, es una especie de hobbie – sonrío – Aunque en un principio peleaba con él para llamar su atención –  
Cuando te gustaba Ron – dijo Harry con una expresión amarga  
Si, hace miles de años, Merlín ¿Te imaginas a mí con Ron ahora? –  
No en realidad –  
Sería un desastre, terminaríamos odiándonos – a Harry de verdad le molestaba imaginarse a sus dos mejores amigos juntos, sabía que eso era totalmente ilógico pero de todos modos la idea no le agradaba  
Pero por suerte las cosas no fueron así –  
Si – lo pensó un poco – Lo dices como si te hubiera molestado que pudiera llegar a pasar algo entre Ron y yo – lo miró fijamente  
Bueno… me sentiría incómodo y un poco apartado, especialmente porque siempre tú y yo hemos sido más cercanos que tú y Ron –  
En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que me hubiera alejado de ti Harry, es decir son cosas distintas, y tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo – y ahí estaba de nuevo su gran título de mejor amigo, como le encantaría decirle que ya no quería serlo, que quería ser el hombre a quien amaba. Pero como era costumbre fingió una sonrisa  
Eso significa que pase lo que pase entre nosotros siempre podré contar con nuestra amistad –  
Por supuesto Harry, no me digas que lo has dudado –  
Claro que no –  
¿Entonces? –  
Nada, pero nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza que… - lo pensó mejor y decidió callarse  
¿Qué cosa? –  
Nada –  
Harry, me ibas a decir algo –  
Es que es algo tonto –  
No importa, quiero saberlo –  
Pero Hermione… -  
Harry, yo veré si es tonto o no –  
Es que… - guardó silencio otra vez  
Harry por favor –  
De acuerdo¿Nunca has pensado que pasaría si uno de los dos llegara a enamorarse del otro? – lo dijo claramente esperando la peor respuesta del mundo  
Eso sería muy… muy extraño, pero también podría ser probable, es decir, nos conocemos hace tanto que talvez en algún momento uno sienta que traspasamos las barreras de la amistad –  
¿Pero y si el otro no lo corresponde? –  
Eso no lo sé Harry, cuando me enamore de ti te lo respondo – dijo ella sin comprender porque Harry hablaba de esto ahora (¬¬ aunque para mi es obvio)  
¿Enamorarte de mí? – dijo el sorprendido  
¿Por que te extraña? Tu dijiste que eso podría pasar entre nosotros, y ten por seguro que si en algún momento de mi vida me enamoro de ti te lo diré al igual que espero que si te pasa a ti me lo digas, porque la confianza entre nosotros es lo más importante – Fue en ese preciso momento que Harry se sintió increíblemente estúpido por no poder decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. Esta era la oportunidad, le estaba diciendo que pasara lo que pasara las cosas no cambiarían, pero el miedo era más fuerte y además talvez tuviera la oportunidad de conquistar a Hermione sin tener que decirle tan pronto sus sentimientos.  
Creo que ya llegamos –  
¿Ah? –  
Ya llegamos –  
Claro, lo había olvidado – y ambos bajaron al centro comercial para comprar sus respectivos traje y vestido de gala.  
Después de unas horas ambos habían encontrado sus atuendos y volvían al auto  
No entiendo porque no me dejaste ver tu vestido – dijo Harry  
Porque así cuando lo veas después te gustara más –  
Pero yo lo quería ver ahora –  
Harry pareces un niñito –  
Es que… no me gusta esperar –  
Pero si la cena es a las 8 y ya son las – miró su reloj - ¡Por Merlín! –  
¿Qué sucede? –  
Son las 7:30 – le dijo escandalizada  
Entonces apurémonos – asintiendo la chica puso a toda velocidad el vehículo para volver al departamento...

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus reviews. Cuidense!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Saludos_

**_Sunshine-hh_**


	8. La Fiesta

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Bueno ahora ando un poquito apurada así que serñe breve, muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic y prometo mandarles saludos personalizados en el próximo capítulo pero por ahora muchos besos a ustedes que hacen que escriba esto.**

**Ahora los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste este capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: La fiesta**

¡¡Hermione vamos a llegar tarde!! – decía Harry arreglándose la corbata

¡¡Ya sé!! – a Harry le pareció extraña la respuesta de su amiga

¡¿Y eso no te molesta?! –

¡¡No!! – _"Eso es nuevo"_ pensó Harry. Y vio otra vez su reloj. Eran exactamente las 8:00, oficialmente ya habían llegado tarde. Se sentó en el sillón esperando a que Hermione terminara de arreglarse.

Listo Harry – escuchó a Hermione y se levanto

Al fin Hermione, pensé que…-pero se quedo mudo al vera su hermosa amiga con aquel vestido negro. Era realmente un vestido espectacular, con un escote que te hacía imaginar y unos pequeños brillos que le daban más elegancia. Además el rostro de Hermione parecía estar iluminado por la belleza que irradiaba, según Harry una belleza perfecta.

¿Pensaste que? – preguntó ella con una amplia sonrisa

Te ves hermosa Hermione –

Te dije que sería mejor que no vieras el vestido antes – le dijo acercándose

Tenías razón, como siempre – aún estaba un poco anonadado con Hermione y parecía un poco idiota con la expresión de su rostro lo que provocó que Hermione sonriera aún más

Bueno Harry, me arregle así especialmente porque tu eres mi acompañante, así que me alegra que te haya gustado – Harry se sintió en el cielo, Hermione se había arreglado tanto solo para él, esta noche estaba empezando a ser muy buena para el ojiverde

Vaya, tan bueno soy para merecer tu hermosa compañía esta noche – dijo sonriendo

Por supuesto Harry –

Creo que a nadie le importara que lleguemos tarde cuando te vean –

Bueno, eso es exclusivamente culpa de Ronald, él es el que avisa a último minuto – dijo con el ceño fruncido. Harry sonrío y le ofreció el brazo a su amiga

¿Nos vamos bella dama? –

Claro, apuesto joven – y es que a pesar de que Hermione no comento nada del atuendo de Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Harry se veía realmente guapo con su traje.

Rápidamente se fueron para llegar al evento y apenas llegaron vieron el buen ambiente de la fiesta, todos conversaban mientras la música sonaba de fondo. Luna los divisó cuando llegaron y se acercó a ellos

¡Harry, Hermione! – la chica los llamo para que la notaran

Luna – y apenas se vieron se saludaron

Disculpa la tardanza es que… -pero Harry no pudo terminar porque Hermione se le adelanto

Es que Ron nos dijo hace un par de horas de la fiesta, y como comprenderás ni yo ni Harry teníamos ropa adecuada para venir –

No se preocupen, Ron me contó lo ocurrido y ya lo regañe por su descuido – dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa

Que paciencia tienes, yo lo hubiera… - Harry la detuvo

Lo sabemos Hermione, lo hubieras golpeado – dijo Harry sonriendo

Exacto – dijo ella, aún estaba molesta por su inoportuno amigo pelirrojo

Bueno, es que Ron es un poco olvidadizo – Hermione la miró como diciendo _"no me digas"_ y Harry tomó su mano en un intento de hacerla calmar

Y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Harry

Estaba hablando con Dean y Neville –

¿Están aquí? – sorprendido Harry

Si, es que El Quisquilloso ahora tiene nuevos accionistas y entre ellos esta el padre de Dean –

Vaya, eso esta muy bien – dijo Harry y de repente notó que Hermione miraba un punto fijo – Nos disculpas Luna, vamos a buscar algo de beber –

Claro, nos vemos después – y acto seguido Harry tiro de la mano de Hermione para buscar un trago

¿Viste quien vino? – preguntó Hermione tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego

Si, pero me lo esperaba después de todo… -

Es amiga de Luna, lo sé – dijo bebiendo un poco del contenido de su vaso

Si te incómoda Ginny, podemos irnos –

No, no huiré de su presencia –

¿Estás segura? –

Por supuesto – volvió su rostro hacía el – Además hoy la vamos a pasar bien los dos, sin importar quien este acá – le sonrió y él la imitó. De pronto un sujeto muy elegante tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar, todos los presentes volvieron su atención hacía él, incluidos Harry y Hermione.

Bueno queridos amigos e invitados, les agradecemos que compartan nuestra alegría de celebrar un nuevo año más del Quisquilloso, no ha sido un trabajo fácil llegar hasta donde estamos y todos los que trabajamos aquí lo sabemos, es por ello que en esta fiesta queremos olvidarnos de las obligaciones, del trabajo, del día a día. Solo queremos que pasen una noche agradable y por supuesto que disfruten con nosotros esta gran alegría. ¡¡Ahora comienza la verdadera fiesta y todos a bailar!! – apenas terminó de hablar la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte y muchos se dirigieron a la singular pista de baile. Harry y Hermione se sonrieron mutuamente como imaginándose lo que el otro pensaba

¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Harry

Pensé que te lo tendría que pedir yo – y tomándolo de la mano se dirigieron a la concurrida pista de baile.

Después de muchos bailes y tragos Hermione se acercó al oído de Harry – Voy al baño y vuelvo, y ni pienses que hemos terminado de bailar – le dijo y se dirigió al baño. Harry sonriendo fue por un trago mientras esperaba a Hermione, estaba realmente exhausto, pero con tal de ver a Hermione feliz bailaría toda la noche si ella quería.

Hermione iba sonriente al baño y no notó que una mirada gris la observaba seriamente y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera fue tras la castaña.

Hermione entró al baño y comenzó a retocar un poco su maquillaje que no era mucho, pero de todos modos debía hacerlo. Estaba pasándolo increíble con Harry, le extrañaba que el chico bailara tanto con ella, según lo que recordaba nunca le gustó mucho bailar, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir su paso.

Harry… - dio un suspiro y sonrió, sin duda era el mejor amigo que pudría tener. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la persona que menos quería ver.

¿Estás ciego o qué? Este es un baño de mujeres – le dijo a Draco intentando pasar para irse de ahí, sin embargo el Slytherin fue más rápido y cerró la puerta del baño interponiéndose entre la salida y Hermione

¿Suspirando por Potter? –

¿Qué te importa? –

No sabía que estabas tan cercana con Potter –

¿Celoso? – dijo ella enarcando una ceja

Hermione¿No te das cuenta que tu solo puedes estar conmigo? – Hermione no podía creer que el idiota que tenía en frente hubiera sido su novio

Draco deja de hablar estupideces por favor, ahora déjame salir, Harry me espera – Draco la tomó fuertemente, encerrándola con sus brazos.

Hermione no me hagas esto, discúlpame por lo que te hice, yo sé que es lo peor que te podría haber hecho, pero el amor que hay entre los dos es más grande que todo el resto. Yo… yo te necesito Hermione, no puedo seguir si no estás conmigo, estos días sin ti han sido lo peor para mi. Daría todo para que me perdones y que me dieras la oportunidad de empezar otra vez – le dijo con profundo sentimiento a Hermione y no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. La chica se sorprendió, nunca había visto llorar a Draco y podría jurar que el chico se estaba derrumbando en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentir mucha tristeza y unas ganas inmensas de corresponder su abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Draco, cálmate – le dijo suavemente y alejándose un poco de él

Hermione no me dejes solo – ella sabía que lo que más temía Draco era la soledad y su corazón se encogió al verlo tan destrozado

Draco, tu ocasionaste esto –

Lo sé, pero te pido perdón, mi vida no es vida si tú no estás –

Draco… -no pudo continuar porque los labios de Draco callaron sus palabras. Ella se sintió profundamente sorprendida, no sabía que hacer, de pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso, pero cuando los tuvo totalmente cerrados la imagen de Draco besando a Ginny se hizo presente en su mente y rápidamente empujo a Draco.

Si quieres lástima búscala en Ginny, ella es la madre de tu hijo, yo solo soy parte de tu pasado – y con lágrimas de rabia y dolor salió del baño dejando a un abatido Draco

Con paso apresurado volvió a la fiesta pero paró de inmediato al ver a Ginny con Harry

_"Lo que me faltaba"_ pensó mientras observaba que la pelirroja se acercaba demasiado a su amigo y este trataba de alejarse de ella.

Limpiándose las lagrimas y recuperando su postura rápidamente se acercó donde estaban los dos.

Disculpa, pero él vino conmigo – dijo mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y lo alejaba de la pelirroja (Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!)

Hermione, ella se me acercó y yo… -

No te preocupes Harry, no me tienes que explicar nada, solo te salve de esa… de esa… mejor me cayo – dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse

Gracias, ya no sabía que decirle para que me dejara en paz –

Al parecer es igual de insistente que… - sin embargo se cayó

¿Que quién? – La vio detenidamente y notó que había estado llorando - ¿Por qué llorabas? Pensé que lo estábamos pasando… un momento¿Malfoy estuvo contigo? – ella solo asintió - ¿En el baño? –

Me siguió –

¿Qué te hizo? –

No tiene importancia, yo creo que mejor nos vamos –

Pero Hermione, me dijiste que sin importar quien estuviera aquí lo íbamos a pasar bien ¿recuerdas? – Hermione iba insistir en que lo mejor era irse, pero vio a Malfoy salir del baño y decidió que no iba a arruinar su noche con Harry por ese idiota

Tienes razón, no tengo porque huir de esos dos –

Así es – le dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile otra vez

Tenías muchas ganas de bailar por lo que veo –

Solo contigo cariño – ella le sonrío sinceramente

Mientras tanto Draco y Ginny veían la escena juntos tomando whisky de fuego

No sirvió hacerte la víctima por lo que veo – hablo la pelirroja

Al principio, pero después me apartó –

¿Lloraste? –

Si –

Y aún así no sirvió de nada –

Nos besamos, pero después me empujo –

¡Maldición Hermione! Me estás haciendo esto más difícil –

Y al parecer Potter no pierde el tiempo –

¿Que esperabas? Al igual que tu esta enamorado de esa… -

No sigas Ginny, no soportaré que insultes a Hermione –

¡Increíble¿Qué tiene ella que ustedes dos están babosos por ella? –

No lo sé, solo es ella – dijo mirando a Hermione

¿Te quedaras viéndola toda la noche? –

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer –

¿Estás seguro? – le dijo ella pasando una mano por su pecho

Aquí no Ginny –

Entonces vayámonos –

De acuerdo, ve tu primero, yo saldré en unos minutos –

Te advierto que si en cinco minutos no estás afuera me iré sola –

Si, Ginny, allí estaré – y la pelirroja salió del lugar. Draco mientras tanto vigilaba de cerca los movimientos de Harry, no permitiría que con el disfraz de mejor amigo se sobrepasara, pero al parecer era tan lento que no iba a intentar nada esta noche, ya vería como le haría pagar a Potter su atrevimiento con Hermione. Por mientras disfrutaría de Ginny. Sin más el rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry y salió del lugar.

Por fin se fue – soltó Harry

¿Quién? –

Ehhh… Ginny –

Ah – dijo ella sin darle importancia.

La música se tornó lenta de un momento a otro y Harry trataba de buscar en la mirada de Hermione algún indicio para seguir bailando con ella.

¿Hermione? – ella solo asintió y Harry se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos alrededor de ella. Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Este se sintió muy emocionado y feliz, nada podría ser más perfecto que este momento

Muchas gracias Harry –

¿Por qué lo dices cariño? –

Por ser tú –

¿Ah? –

Si, por ser tu, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – le dijo abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos

Tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hermione – le dijo besando su cabello y acariciando su espalda. Continuaron abrazados hasta que la música dejo de sonar y se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Creo que ya debemos irnos Harry –

Si, es un poco tarde – dijo Harry y luego de eso se fueron al departamento

Estoy exhausta – dijo ella sacándose los zapatos

Bailamos bastante –

Si, fue genial –

Me alegra que te hayas divertido hoy –

Siempre me divierto contigo Harry – le sonrío

¿A pesar de qué no sea un buen bailarín? –

¿Bromeas? Bailas espectacular – el la miró sin creerle una palabra – bueno, bailas mucho mejor que antes Harry – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

He perfeccionado mi técnica – dijo el acariciando también la mejilla de Hermione. De un momento a otro sus caras se acercaban sorpresivamente. Ambos se miraban intensamente como queriendo descifrar que misterio oculto se encontraba tras la mirada de su amigo. Sin embargo Hermione se percató de su cercanía y viendo que casi sus labios se estaban rozando sello el momento con un rápido beso en la mejilla

Buenas noches Harry – y salió nerviosamente hacía su habitación ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba a punto de besar a Harry y no entendía el porque, lo peor era que su corazón casi se le salía del pecho en ese momento, Merlín, **¿De verdad quería besar a Harry?**

Mientras tanto Harry se tomaba con una mano la mejilla que Hermione le había besado, y sonriendo pensó que casi se besaron. Y ella parecía querer hacerlo, las cosas iban mejorando, ahora más que nunca haría que Hermione se olvidara completamente de Malfoy. Con una nueva ilusión Harry se fue a dormir…

* * *

**Ahora si que se esta poniendo más interesante, como ven Hermione esta un poco confundida y eso ayudara mucho en lo que viene de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


	9. La promesa

**Hola!!! Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño accidente y por condiciones de salud no he podido subir el capítulo anteriormente, pero bueno me estoy mejorando ya y por ello les traigo la continuación de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les esta gustando así que por favor no se cansen de dejarlos **

**Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La promesa**

Buenos días – saludó un cansado Harry a Ron que tomaba un vaso de zumo

¿Buenos días? Dirás buenas tardes – dijo el pelirrojo divertido

Creo que tanto baile me hizo perder energía –

La falta de práctica amigo – le sirvió un poco de zumo

Muy gracioso – bebió su zumo - ¿y Hermione? –

Ya se fue – Harry se mostró decepcionado – Me dijo que te espera para almorzar donde siempre – el sonrío

¿Y donde fue? –

Fue a hablar con Ginny –

¿Por qué no me avisaste? –

Porque ella no me dejo¿Crees que yo estaría aquí si ella no me hubiera prácticamente hechizado para no ir? –

Hermione es la mujer más terca que conozco –

Yo igual… pero aún así te encanta – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Cállate Ron –

¿Y ayer diste algún paso? Yo los vi bastante acaramelados –

Podría decirse que si di un paso –

Eso es nuevo, dime que paso – pregunto interesado Ron

Ayer cuando llegamos en un momento… casi nos besamos –

Ese es un gran paso amigo, ves que tienes oportunidades con Herms – le dijo dando palmadas en su espalda

Creo que es una buena señal – sonriendo

Más que buena, solo sigue insistiendo y veras que estarán juntos muy pronto, ahora te tengo que dejar, el trabajo llama –

Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo de estas vacaciones que tu y Hermione me obligaron a tomar –

Necesitabas unas, y no te quejes, ahora tienes todo el día para hacer tu actividad favorita – dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿Y cuál es esa? –

Babosear por Hermione – Ron salió rápidamente antes que Harry lo alcanzara

Harry se vio solo en su departamento y ya que faltaban unas horas para su almuerzo con Hermione fue a darse una ducha relajante

Hola – saludó Ginny a la castaña que estaba en el umbral de su casa

Hola – respondió seria Hermione

Pasa por favor – la chica obedeció

¿Y bien? – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

Toma asiento por favor –

Ginny déjate de formalidades, solo vine para escuchar lo que tengas que decir, no quiero hacer vida social contigo –

De acuerdo, solo no se como empezar… –

Talvez por la parte de explicarme como fuiste capaz de acostarte con Draco – dijo Hermione mirándola con profundo dolor

Hermione… todo esto fue un error, un gran error por parte de Draco y mía, el te ama y yo… -

No quiero excusas tontas Ginny, solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste¿Por qué? –

Bueno… las cosas se dieron así, no planee engañarte con Draco, solo fue un impulso… –

¿Un impulso? – Ella se rió irónicamente – Tratas de decirme que echaste a la basura todos estos años de amistad a la basura por un impulso… ¿Cómo no pensaste un momento en mi Ginny¿Cómo no te importo nuestra amistad¿Cómo no te importo saber que yo amaba a Draco¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de este modo? – Hermione se quebró en el acto y apartó su mirada de la pelirroja dándole la espalda

Yo… lo siento Hermione, me equivoqué de la peor forma y te juro que haría cualquier cosa para que tu nos perdones a Draco y a mi. Se que aún lo amas y yo no soy un obstáculo entre ustedes dos… -

¿Qué no eres un obstáculo¡Ginny por Dios no te das cuenta que vas a tener un hijo de Draco! –

Si pero eso no significa que el tenga que estar conmigo, yo no lo amo ni el a mi, no existen motivos para que estemos juntos –

Entonces propones que yo haga como si nada de esto haya pasado y volvamos todos a ser amigos –

No exactamente, sé que esto no es fácil de olvidar, pero si aún amas a Draco no puedes negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz con él –

Tú estás loca Ginny, no entiendes que nada entre nosotros va a volver a ser igual –

¿Por qué? Tú lo amas… ¿o no? –

Yo… - ella lo pensó bien – Yo no tengo porque contestar tus preguntas –

Hermione yo creo que lo mejor… -

Mira Ginny lo que tu creas no me interesa, lo único que vine a escuchar fue tus ridículas explicaciones, porque sabes perfectamente que digas lo que digas no te justificaré, esto lo hice en honor a la amistad que algún día tuvimos y creo que ya he escuchado suficiente – dijo la castaña acercándose a la puerta

Pero Hermione... –

¡No! No quiero oírlo… ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, no vuelvas a acercarte a Harry, entiende de una vez por todas que no te quiere, hace mucho que dejo de hacerlo, deja de acosarlo por favor – y sin más se fue del lugar dejando a una furiosa Ginny

* * *

Hola Harry, disculpa la tardanza – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando llegó a la misma mesa de siempre donde la esperaba Harry

No te preocupes ya es una costumbre – dijo el sonriendo

Muy gracioso –

Y ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu impuntualidad querida Hermione? –

Pase al ministerio y algunos expedientes me entretuvieron más de la cuenta, además que desde tus vacaciones tengo un poco más de trabajo –

Si quieres puedo volver de inmediato… -

No Harry, necesitas unas vacaciones, no volveremos a discutir sobre eso otra vez – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

Tu y Ron son unos tercos, yo no estoy cansado¿Por qué no lo entienden? –

Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, ya te dije que no discutiré eso otra vez Harry –

De acuerdo –

Y además solo es una semana, ni siquiera son unas vacaciones dignas –

Lo mismo puedo decir acerca de ti Hermione¿Desde cuando no tomas vacaciones? –

Ehh… desde el año pasado –

Esas no fueron vacaciones, estabas enferma –

De todos modos estuve ausente 2 semanas y con eso me basta –

Que objetiva eres – dijo irónico

Harry por favor –

Dejaré de molestar si me prometes que la próxima semana tomaras vacaciones conmigo y me acompañaras a un lugar que tengo en mente –

¿Cómo? –

Solo promételo –

Pero no podemos faltar los dos… -

Entonces volveré al trabajo mañana mismo –

Pero Harry… -

Nada de "pero Harry", ya esta decidido mañana vuelvo al trabajo porque tu no me quisiste a acompañar y… -

Harry eso es chantaje –

Ehh… si –

¿Y ni siquiera te avergüenza admitirlo? –

No – ella solo se rió - ¿Y bien? –

Esta bien, te acompañaré – el tomo sus manos

Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – respondió con una amplia sonrisa y ella sintió una enorme felicidad al verlo emocionado con esa idea

De seguro no lo haré – no sabía que pasaba con ella pero le encantaba la forma en que Harry hacía círculos en su mano, esa calidad que su tacto le proporcionaba era algo que simplemente adoraba

Buenas tardes – los interrumpió el camarero - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? –

Si por favor – respondió Harry y el joven chico se alejó de la mesa

Y ¿Cuándo surgió la idea de este viaje tan repentino? – dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry, acto que puso un poco nervioso a Harry

Ehhh… hoy cuando me estaba duchando – imágenes de Harry desnudo pasaron por la mente de Hermione y eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco - ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo el soltando su mano para acariciar su mejilla

Si, perfectamente, solo recordé mi conversación con Ginny –

Ah, es cierto, cuéntame que pasó – dijo el retirando su mano de la mejilla de ella y la otra de su mano. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando el terminó el contacto

Claro te lo contaré, pero antes ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

Por supuesto –

No sueltes mi mano – le dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

Claro, no te soltaré cariño – le dijo sonriéndole y sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en su interior. En el mismo instante el mesero les trajo su orden sin interrumpir el momento

Bueno lo que pasó fue que… - Hermione le contó todo con lujo de detalles excluyendo la parte en que le dijo a Ginny que se alejara de Harry, realmente no tenía en mente decirle eso cuando fue para allá, pero la sola idea de que Ginny insistiera tanto con Harry la enojaba de sobremanera, "¿Cómo no entiende que no la quiere?" era lo único que se cruzó por la cabeza de Herms cuando le dijo eso a Ginny.

No puedo creer que quiera que vuelvas con Draco¿Esta loca o qué? – dijo sin ocultar su repudio a la idea

Lo mismo pensé¿Es que no piensa en su hijo? –

Ni en su hijo ni en nadie que no sea ella misma –

Si, tienes razón –

Te da mucha pena perder a Ginny¿cierto? –

Era mi mejor amiga Harry, es algo difícil de asimilar –

Lo sé –

Pero los tengo a ustedes y eso es lo más importante para mí –

Y nos tendrás siempre, así que vete haciéndote a la idea –

Eso es lo mejor que podría pasarme, aunque al final Ron se ira con Luna y solo quedaremos los dos –

Esa idea me gusta mucho –

A mi también – ninguno de los dos se fijó mucho en lo que decían, más bien cada uno estaba más ocupado imaginándose una vida juntos

Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si pasaras el resto de tu vida a mi lado Hermione – ella distinguió la emoción en los ojos de Harry, no sabía si alegrarse o sorprenderse por lo que Harry le acababa de decir, realmente a veces las cosas que decía Harry la dejaban pensando más de la cuenta

Siempre estaré contigo Harry, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y el universo – el trato de sonreír al igual que antes pero sus ojos no mentían y Hermione pudo notarlo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con eso¿Acaso Harry…

Hermione – dijo Harry sacudiendo su mano

¿Qué? –

Tu celular – y ella notó que la estaban llamando, a penas vio el visor cortó el llamado

¿Quién era? –

Draco –

Que oportuno – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara con resentimiento.

Continuaron con su almuerzo normalmente hasta que ambos terminaron

Podríamos dar un paseo¿No crees? – propuso Harry

Si, me en… - pero no siguió al sentir su celular vibrando – Disculpa – vio el visor y otra vez se trataba de Draco, en su interior se debatía por contestar o no, lo mejor sería no contestar pero…

Aló –

Hermione, no me cuelgues, necesito urgente tu compañía – la voz del blondo sonaba muy afectada

¿Eso debe importarme? – dijo ella tratando de no preocuparse por Draco

Tengo un problema muy grande –

Yo también y adivina que… eres tu –

Por favor Hermione… esto es serio –

¿Crees que lo mío no es serio? –

Es mi madre –

¿Qué? – Hermione en el tiempo que estuvo junto a Draco logró formar un lazo muy especial con la madre de este, y en el último tiempo ella no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Eso era algo que a ambos los tenía bastantes preocupados

Ella… ella se esta muriendo Hermione, me va a dejar y ahora si que voy a quedarme solo, por favor ayúdame –

Cálmate¿Estás en la Mansión? –

Si, por favor ven, te necesito aquí –

Esta bien, iré de inmediato, pero tranquilízate, tu madre estará bien –

Eso espero –

Nos vemos – la chica colgó y respiro hondamente

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry preocupado

La madre de Draco esta mal –

¿Y tú le crees? –

Es su madre, no me mentiría con eso –

Solo quiere que vayas a verlo, esta usando a su madre de pretexto –

Mira, se que me engañó y todo, pero yo he visto lo mal que esta la Sra. Malfoy –

No puedo creer que le creas después de todo lo que te hizo –

El no esta mintiendo Harry –

Ahora lo defiendes¡esto es increíble! – dijo Harry sin creerlo

No lo estoy defendiendo, solo te estoy diciendo que es algo demasiado importante como para que me mienta –

Por que no solo me dices que también buscas una excusa para verlo nuevamente, eso sería más fácil¿No crees? – ese fue el punto en que Hermione perdió la paciencia

No me interesa verlo nuevamente, lo único que quiero ver es si su madre esta bien, si a ella le pasa algo el me necesita ahí a pesar de todo lo que me hizo. Nada de esto es un pretexto para verlo, lo único que quería era pasar una tarde agradable contigo pero si te empeñas en creer cosas que no son supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya cuanto antes para que puedas seguir pensando estupideces acerca de mi y Draco – ella se levantó de su asiento lista para irse cuando Harry la tomó del brazo

Hermione espera… -

¡No! En este momento no quiero ni verte ni menos hablarte, además según tu estoy desesperada por ver a Draco, así que para hacerte feliz lo haré cuanto antes – y sin más se fue dejándolo solo

"Esto solo me pasa a mi" pensaba Harry mientras volvía a su asiento llevando sus manos a la cabeza desordenando su alborotado cabello

* * *

¡¿Draco?! – Preguntó Hermione muy preocupada al entrar a la Mansión Malfoy - ¡Soy Hermione¡¿Dónde estás?! –

¡Hermione! – Draco bajó rápidamente las escaleras, apenas llegó al primer piso la abrazó fuertemente

Calma – dijo ella abrazándolo también - ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? –

Esta arriba, esta muy mal – dijo el sollozando en su hombro

¿Llamaste al medimago? –

Si, pero tu sabes que su caso es… -

Lo sé, lo sé – lo interrumpió al ver que estaba a punto de llorar – Vamos, llévame con ella – él tomó su mano y ella se sintió un poco incómoda pero no podía decir nada en ese momento. Solo siguió a Draco

Mamá… aquí esta Hermione – dijo él soltando a la chica

Hermione – dijo Narcisa quien se encontraba notoriamente en muy mal estado y su voz era prácticamente un leve susurro

No se esfuerce Sra. Malfoy, tiene que juntar todas sus fuerzas para recuperarse pronto – dijo Hermione acercándose a ella

¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella? – preguntó Narcisa al medimago y Draco

Por supuesto, pero procuré no esforzarse demasiado por favor – dijo el medimago

Estaremos afuera – y sin más Draco y el medimago se retiraron

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione

Me enteré de lo que te hizo mi hijo –

No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso, yo… -

No, yo debo decirte esto por favor –

De acuerdo –

Sé que debes estar muy herida y que nada va a ser como antes y en cierto modo él se merece que no le hables en toda tu vida, pero ahora él no puede solo… -

Sra. Malfoy no hable como si usted… -

Tú y yo sabemos que no pasaré de este día, y necesito saber que mi hijo no se quedará completamente solo cuando yo muera, él no puede solo y ambas lo sabemos –

Yo no sé a que se refiere –

Sabes a que me refiero Hermione y por favor hazlo, no lo dejes solo, él te necesita, él te ama y eres la primera persona por la cual siente esto, por favor inténtalo otra vez… -

Yo… no puedo hacer eso, me engañó con mi mejor amiga y va a tener un hijo¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? –

Por que a pesar de todo eso aún lo amas, o sino no estarías aquí ahora –

Vine por usted, no por él –

Hermione, no te mientas, uno no se desenamora en unos días –

¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que aún lo amo? Es decir, usted no ha sentido todo lo que yo he sentido en estos días, yo… no sé lo que siento por él –

Hermione solo tu puedes descubrir eso, pero por lo que yo veo aún lo quieres muchísimo y te sigue importando más de lo que quisieras. No puedo obligarte a que lo ames, pero quisiera pedirte que no lo abandones, al menos sé su amiga y apóyalo cuando yo no este –

Eso es muy… -

Sé que te cuesta, pero por favor prométeme que lo harás –

Yo… no lo sé… -

¿Por favor? Déjame ir en paz sabiendo que alguien cuidará de él – Hermione la miró atentamente, viendo en su mirada esa suplica desesperada que no dejaba en paz a esa pobre madre que solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo. La entendía perfectamente, el problema era ¿Quién la entendía a ella misma? No era un favor fácil de cumplir, menos sabiendo que sus sentimientos no están para nada claros. En ese preciso momento la Sra. Malfoy tomó sus manos - ¿Me lo prometerás? –

Se lo prometo, no lo dejaré solo – le dijo apretando sus manos tratando de darle seguridad

Gracias, era todo lo que quería oír –

Ahora lo mejor será que descanse, debe estar muy agotada –

Si, tienes razón, deja que Draco y el doctor entren por favor –

Claro – ella se levantó y dejó entrar a ambos

¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Draco

Me contó como se sentía, cosas entre nosotras, mejor ve con ella, talvez quiera hablar contigo –

Si, tienes razón – él le sonrío y ella solo hizo una mueca – Gracias por venir Hermione, es algo muy importante para mi madre y para mi –

No te preocupes. Ve con ella – y asintiendo Draco fue al lado de su madre

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" era la gran pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de Hermione...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


	10. Interrogantes

**Capítulo 10: Interrogantes**

¿Y esa cara hermano? – Ron llegó al anochecer al departamento que compartía con sus amigos, pero al llegar se encontró con un Harry notoriamente abatido

Hola Ron – contestó Harry con un tono que demostraba totalmente lo bajo de su estado de ánimo

Pareciera que Voldemort hubiera vuelto del más allá para atormentarte con una de sus malévolas pesadillas – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Harry

Preferiría eso en estos momentos –

Déjame adivinar… ¿Problemas con Hermione? –

Bingo –

¿No me habías dicho que estabas dando pasos con ella? – dijo tomando asiento en el sillón frente a Harry

Si, pero todo desvanece cuando Malfoy aparece –

¿Malfoy? –

En nuestro almuerzo la llamó para comunicarle que su querida madre estaba agonizando y que necesitaba con suma urgencia de su compañía y como comprenderás Hermione se sigue desviviendo por ese desgraciado y salió corriendo para socorrerlo, no sin antes tener una discusión conmigo por supuesto –

¿Te pusiste celoso? –

Por supuesto que me puse celoso¿Cómo puede ser que Malfoy con solo una llamada logre que ella salga corriendo a sus brazos¡Es desesperante! Siempre logra separarla de mí, es como si supiera en que momentos estamos juntos y decidiera arruinarlo todo como lo viene haciendo desde que tengo memoria –

Supongo que Hermione sigue con Malfoy –

Es lo más probable, no me extrañaría que ya estén planeando volver a estar juntos –

No exageres Harry, solo fue a ver a esa mujer –

¿Y cómo podemos saber que esa no es solo una estrategia de Malfoy para retener a Hermione? No me extrañaría, estamos hablando de la rata de Malfoy, es capaz de todo por lograr lo que quiere –

¿Crees que Hermione no se daría cuenta? –

Ron ella esta cegada por Malfoy. Me reconoció que aún estaba enamorada de él, no será capaz de reconocer absolutamente nada –

Una cosa es que este enamorada y otra es que sea estúpida, y déjame recordarte que de los tres ella es la más inteligente – Harry se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a buscar una cerveza de mantequilla

Sé que es inteligente, pero cuando te enamoras comienzas a actuar estúpidamente y eso lo sabes perfectamente – Ron lo siguió y también cogió una cerveza

Y tú también lo sabes, de hecho ahora estás dando la más clara prueba de estupidez –

No me digas que apoyas a Hermione –

No, estoy de acuerdo en que aún el asunto de Malfoy es algo que influye demasiado en ella, pero lo puedo entender después de todo estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, pero no la puedes juzgar tan pronto, ni siquiera sabes si esa señora realmente esta mal¿Qué tal si todo esto es verdad? Deberías pensar en todas las posibilidades –

¿Pero porqué Hermione debe consolar a Malfoy¿Acaso no puede llamar a otra persona? –

¿Acaso Malfoy tiene otra persona a quien le importe aparte de Hermione? –

¡Ese no es nuestro problema! El solo hizo que todo el mundo lo odiara, ahora debería afrontar las consecuencias de su comportamiento –

De acuerdo, sé que este tema te altera demasiado y no pienses que yo defiendo a ese desgraciado, solo creo que deberías esperar a Hermione antes de especular cualquier cosa ¿No crees? –

Si, es solo que estoy tratando de calmarme desde que Hermione se fue con Malfoy pero te juro que no consigo tranquilizarme porque a cada instante se me viene la imagen de Hermione con él y siento ganas de golpearlo hasta que no sienta mis nudillos – notoriamente Harry se encontraba muy desesperado y su cara lo delataba por completo, Ron seguía con sus intentos de tranquilizarlo

Harry relájate, al menos para que Hermione cuando llegue no te vea así –

¿Tú crees que vendrá? –

Por supuesto, tú sabes lo responsable que es, no se quedaría con Malfoy sin avisarnos –

¿La esperaras? –

Como veo que tu no dormirás hasta que ella llegue no me queda otra que acompañarte – dijo Ron con una sonrisa

Gracias amigo, de verdad me sirve hablar contigo –

Que bueno que te descargaste conmigo, o sino ya veo a Hermione asesinándote con la mirada por hablarle así –

Si, eso hubiera estado muy mal… no me lo quiero ni imaginar – dijo Harry con un gesto asustado

No exageres –

Oye, cuando se enoja es de temer –

Ni me lo digas, ya lo he aprendido en estos años –

Si Hermione nos escuchara… -

Nos golpearía – finalizo Ron y ambos rieron. Así siguieron recordando cada circunstancia en las cuales habían echo desesperar a Hermione, y fueron tantas ocasiones que se les fue pasando la hora y aún Hermione no llegaba. Harry se sentía bastante preocupado porque como dijo Ron ", Tú sabes lo responsable que es, no se quedaría con Malfoy sin avisarnos" y eso podría significar que le había pasado algo y eso jamás se lo podría perdonar, pero sus cavilaciones mentales se detuvieron cuando alguien ingresó silenciosamente al departamento, obviamente se trataba de Hermione que no quería causar mayor alboroto por su llegada pero volvió a su postura normal cuando comprobó que tanto Harry como Ron estaban despiertos

Hola – saludo suavemente

Podrías habernos avisados que ibas a llegar tan tarde, nos tenía preocupados – dijo Ron a modo de saludo

Creo que ya estoy bastante grandecita como para estar avisando a que hora voy a llegar¿Acaso te crees mi padre Ronald? –

No, pero soy tu amigo y también tengo derecho de preocuparme¿No crees? –

Esta bien Ron, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones – dijo ella dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje para que el pelirrojo la contemplara – Ahora si no te molesta me voy a dormir, me muero de sueño – dijo ella volteándose para dirigirse a su cuarto

Espera – ella paró y se volteo nuevamente

¿Qué pasa ahora Ron? –

¿No vas a saludar a Harry? El también estaba muy preocupado – ella arqueo una ceja, un signo no muy bueno para Harry

Hola Harry, no te preocupes estoy bien, ahora deberían ir a dormir, tienen que descansar, al menos yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana así que si no les importa me voy a dormir – y volteándose se fue a su cuarto

Ehh… mañana lo habrá olvidado – dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a Harry

Eso espero – dijo desanimado

Vamos amigo, mañana será un nuevo día, verás que estará mejor – dijo Ron conteniendo un bostezo

Si, eso creo. Bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir –

Te apoyo totalmente. Buenas noches Harry –

Buenas noches – y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación

Harry estaba bastante desanimado, no solo por lo ocurrido hoy, sino porque entendía que estaba haciendo las cosas un poco lentas y además Malfoy siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas

"Me pregunto si de verdad la madre de Malfoy esta enferma¿O solo es una excusa para tener a Hermione cerca de él? Conociéndolo sería capaz de inventar algo así… siempre se tiene que entrometer en todo, maldito Malfoy, de un modo u otro siempre logra arruinarlo todo. ¿Por qué tiene qué existir Malfoy¿Porqué se entromete en mi vida¿Por qué no puedo hablar directamente con Hermione y decirle todo¿Por qué no tengo agallas¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Todo sería más fácil si cuando estoy con ella no temblara como un idiota, ni siquiera Voldemort podía ponerme tan nervioso. Ahora que mi vida es normal tengo más problemas que antes y todo por ser cobarde…"

El chico se puso su pijama y se introdujo en su cama. Realmente estaba muy frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando y especialmente consigo mismo, no encontraba el valor para poder expresarse y eso lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Entre tantos pensamientos el sueño se fue apoderando de él y Morfeo abrió las puertas del mundo de los sueños para él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry… Harry – Hermione trataba de despertar al ojiverde, sin embargo este parecía estar muy satisfecho con su sueño porque no quería despertar y tenía una hermosa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro demostrando lo bueno que era su sueño. Hermione llegó a sentirse culpable por tener que despertarlo – Vamos Harry, no me hagas tirarte agua –

Yo también Hermione – habló el chico entre sueños

¿Qué¿Tú también qué? – preguntó ella extrañada

Yo siento lo mismo – ella lo miró interesada

¿Si¿Y qué es eso Harry? –

Tú sabes… yo también te… - y el oportuno y estridente celular de Hermione interrumpió la confesión entre sueños de Harry - ¡Que pasa! – dijo el chico despertando en el acto y sentándose en la cama

Aún estoy aquí… en una hora creo… de acuerdo… nos vemos – ella se había levantado para contestar su celular

Hermione – ella lo miró

Hasta que despiertas – guardó su celular - ¿Qué estabas soñando? – él se sonrojó

¿Por… porqué lo dices? – dijo nerviosamente

Bueno, me mencionaste y además dijiste algo de que sentías lo mismo que yo¿A qué te referías? –

Creo que… que no lo recuerdo – dijo desviando su mirada de ella, lo cual molestó a Hermione

Si no quieres contármelo no es necesario que me mientas – se volteo dispuesta a irse de la habitación

Espera – Harry la detuvo - ¿Querías decirme algo? – Lo miró sin entender a que se refería – Digo, por eso me viniste a despertar ¿O no? –

Claro, lo olvidaba. Ron ya se fue y me dijo que si podía decirte que hoy va a cenar en la Madriguera y que si por favor lo podías acompañar –

¿Tú irás? –

No puedo, iré a ver a la mamá de Draco – él sintió ganas de ahorcar a Draco

¿Cómo esta la señora? – ella frunció el ceño

Pensé que creías que era mentira ¿O no? –

Con respecto a eso… Hermione lo siento, sé que mi actitud estuvo mal ayer, pero de verdad me molestó que tengas que pasar tiempo cerca de Malfoy aunque sea por ayudar a su madre, sin embargo eso no justifica como te hable y bueno aunque yo no este de acuerdo de todos modos tengo que respetar tu opinión y no debo entrometerme en eso. Por eso te quería pedir que me disculpes, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, de verdad eso me duele mucho –

¿De verdad lo sientes? –

Si Hermione, mucho – ella vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y le sonrío sinceramente, él se tomo la libertad de abrazarla

De acuerdo, te disculpo. Y debo decir que también lo siento, creo que exagere un poco –

Entonces ¿Ya no me odias? –

Harry nunca te odie, no seas escandaloso – contesto ella riendo

Tengo que exagerar – también riendo

Bueno, entonces ahora todo esta bien –

Si –

Ahora si me puedo ir tranquila. Ya le dije a Ron que iba a llegar tarde pero te lo repito a ti, no me esperen porque no se a que hora llegue y ustedes tienen que dormir. ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo –

Y una cosa más –

¿Qué? –

Ve a la cena con los Weasley –

¿Es una orden? – preguntó divertido

Por supuesto y lo mejor será que me obedezcas jovencito –

Esta bien oficial Hermione –

Y algo más –

¿Qué cosa? –

Por favor no dejes que Ron entre a mi habitación –

¿Por qué? –

Porque me regalaron un chocolate y no quiero que Ron se lo coma todo, tú sabes lo glotón que es y además pareciera que tiene un radar para detectar comida – él se rió

Pareces una niñita ¿Estás segura de que eres mi madura amiga Hermione Granger? – ella bufó

Por supuesto que soy yo, pero chocolate es chocolate y Ron siempre acaba con toda la comida –

Esta bien Hermione, estaré especialmente atento a que Ron no se coma tu preciado chocolate –

Y bueno si tu quieres saca un poco, pero déjame. Y no le digas por nada del mundo a Ron porque ya sabes que va a pasar –

De acuerdo niña chocolate – le dijo divertido

Bueno, entonces ahora me puedo ir tranquila – se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla – Te quiero –

Yo también – y ambos sonrieron

Nos vemos – se alejó y salió del cuarto. Inmediatamente Harry se tumbo en su cama

¡Harry te hice el desayuno, así que no te pongas a dormir y sal a desayunar! – le dijo desde afuera

¡Esta bien, gracias Hermione! –

¡De nada! – y escuchó como ella cerraba la puerta

Hermione de inmediato se dirigió al ministerio para cumplir con su trabajo al igual que todos los días, pero en este día se sentía mejor porque se había arreglado con Harry.

Llegó a su trabajo y comenzó rápidamente a avanzar porque tenía que ir a la Mansión Malfoy para ver el estado de Narcisa.

Durante toda la jornada laboral trató de sacar de su cabeza lo que le había prometido a Narcisa, pero no podía evitar recordarlo y sentirse mal. Lo único que quería era que Narcisa se recuperara al igual como lo había echo en ocasiones anteriores, tanto porque apreciaba mucho a esa señora como para que Draco no sintiera el deceso de alguien tan importante en su vida y porque no decirlo… la promesa hecha era algo que confundía rotundamente a Hermione, no sería fácil cuidar del hombre que tanto daño le había echo y eso lo tenía más que claro.

Pensando en todo esto termino de trabajar y se dirigió a ver a Narcisa

Hola – saludo Draco abriendo las puertas

Hola¿Cómo está tu madre? –

Ella dice sentirse mejor pero el medimago dice que aún esta muy delicada

Ya veo… voy a subir a verla – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

¿No quieres saber como estoy yo? – preguntó Draco a las espaldas de Hermione

¿Acaso tú también estás enfermo? – dijo ella volteándose

No, pero también me encuentro mal –

Draco que no se te olvide que si estoy aquí es por tu mamá y no precisamente por ti –

Lo sé, pero pensé que talvez también te importe como yo me encuentro –

Entonces no pienses, mejor acuérdate de que nada entre nosotros ha cambiado. Y no hemos arreglado nada así deja de actuar como si hubieras borrado todo porque eso no es así –

Esta bien, no te enojes – dijo tratando de calmarla

Entonces no me provoques – dijo ella volteándose nuevamente para dirigirse al cuarto de Narcisa seguida de Draco

Así fueron continuando las visitas de Hermione a la casa de Malfoy durante toda la semana, siempre para asegurarse del estado de Narcisa y para estar con ella.

El sábado en la mañana Draco fue a la casa de Ginny

Hola Ginny – dijo él

Hola – dijo ella mirando su pálido rostro – pasa por favor –

Gracias – Ginny siguió observando su rostro y notó la demacrada expresión de Draco

¿Te sientes bien? –

No mucho – contestó mirando al suelo

Siéntate, te voy a traer un té – dijo y se dirigió a la cocina. Draco fue a sentarse y espero a la chica – Toma – le dijo pasándole la taza

Gracias – y comenzó a beberlo

Supe lo de tu madre – él solo la miro - ¿Es cierto? – él frunció el ceño

¿A qué te refieres? –

¿De verdad esta enferma? –

¡Por supuesto que si¡No jugaría así con la salud de mi madre¿Qué crees que soy? – dijo él evidentemente alterado

Lo siento pensé que era una estrategia, pero ya veo que me equivoqué –

No puedo creer que pensarás que inventaría algo así para recuperar a Hermione –

Esta bien cometí un error, discúlpame – él solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Y esta muy mal? –

Muy mal – volvió a recobrar su semblante triste

Lo siento – él la miro sin creerle mucho – de verdad lo lamento –

Disculpa Ginny pero a sueles ser muy egoísta y me cuesta creer que te importe alguien aparte de ti o Potter –

Aunque no lo creas me importas – Draco se sorprendió un poco

¿De verdad? –

Si, vas a ser el padre de mi hijo y bueno… eres el único que no me critica a cada momento y eso es algo que de verdad aprecio. Por eso no me gusta que lo pases mal, te he cogido mucho cariño – él estaba un poco impactado por la reciente declaración, ya que sabía que la pelirroja no era muy de querer a la gente a excepción de Harry

Yo también te aprecio mucho Ginny – dijo él sin poder olvidar la tristeza que aún sentía por su madre. Ginny captó de inmediato y le tomó el rostro

No te preocupes Draco, tu madre estará bien, ya verás que todo se resolverá –

Ojala eso pasara – dijo tristemente

Encontraremos el modo de que ocurra – y lo abrazó, él se aferró fuertemente a ella

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso – se sentía mucho mejor ahora

No te preocupes todo volverá a la normalidad – y lo abrazó aún más fuerte dejando que Draco descansara en ella y siendo su soporte en el momento que más lo necesitaba

Gracias Ginny –

De nada, para eso estoy aquí –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿No vas a ir a ver a Malfoy hoy? – preguntó Harry a Hermione que salía con pijama de su habitación y caminaba hacía la cocina

No, estoy muy cansada y le dije a Draco que hoy descansaría. He dormido pésimo todos estos días – dijo ella reprimiendo un bostezo

Entonces deberías volver a dormir – dijo mientras llegaban a la cocina

Si, pero también tengo que comer ¿Sabes? –

No te preocupes, yo te llevo desayuno a la cama –

No te molestes Harry, yo puedo hacerlo –

Vamos Hermione, déjame consentirte aunque sea una vez –

Pero… -

Pero nada, ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación y esperas a que te lleve el desayuno –

Harry… -

Pensándolo mejor yo te llevo – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

¿Qué? – Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que Harry ya la tenía entre sus brazos - ¡Harry bájame! –

No – él comenzó a caminar y ella lo miró fulminantemente – No me mires así, sabes que no lo haré – ella solo frunció el ceño provocando que Harry sonriera

Ya llegamos, ya me puedes bajar – dijo ella cansinamente

De acuerdo, ahora espera a que te traiga el desayuno –

Bien –

Pensé que lo discutirías más –

¿Quién te entiende¿No querías traerme el desayuno? –

Si, pero siempre discutes cuando quiero hacerte algo –

Creo que estoy cansada –

Bueno entonces te traeré el desayuno antes de que te quedes dormida – y se fue directo a la cocina. Una vez en ella le hizo unas tostadas, huevos, zumo de naranja y café. Cuando estuvo listo lo puso en una bandeja y se lo llevó a Hermione

Aquí tienes – le entregó la bandeja

Gracias Harry… ¿Y tú? –

Ya comí –

¿Tan temprano te levantaste? –

Si, no tenía sueño –

En ese caso… - y comenzó a comer con mucho gusto…

Al parecer tenías mucha hambre – dijo él al ver la velocidad con la que había terminado todo

Si y además estaba todo delicioso, creo que deberías repetir esto más a menudo –

Por supuesto, desde hoy soy tu chef personal – ella le sonrío de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a él, Harry simplemente se perdía con su sonrisa y su expresión en el rostro lo delataba completamente – Sería capaz de cumplir cualquier cosa si me sonríes así Hermione – dijo embobado

¿Cómo? – de inmediato Harry despertó de sus alucinaciones

Ehh… me tengo que llevar la bandeja – y retirando la bandeja salió huyendo una vez más del lugar, dejando a Hermione nuevamente confusa como cada vez que él le decía cosas así

No, esta vez no me voy a quedar así – se dijo para si misma Hermione y salió detrás de Harry

Mientras tanto Harry en la cocina estaba sirviéndose un vaso de zumo mientras pensaba que debía controlarse con lo que decía o sino terminaría confesando todo de un momento a otro.

Harry – Hermione se puso cruzada de brazos bajo el umbral de la cocina

Hermione¿Quieres zumo? – le pregunto él sin mirarla

No, gracias… quisiera preguntarte algo –

Dime –

Pero mírame por favor – en el acto Harry dirigió su atención a ella – Harry no sé lo que está pasando contigo pero quisiera que me lo dijeras –

No sé a que te refieres Hermione – tratando de evitar el tema

Si lo sabes, me refiero a lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos y a las otras tantas cosas que a veces me dices, de verdad me estás confundiendo Harry. ¿Podrías explicarme que significa todo esto? – Harry la miraba atentamente mientras tomaba su vaso de zumo

No tiene importancia, no es nada… -dijo él bajándole el perfil a la situación y tratando de salir del lugar, pero ella lo detuvo

No Harry, tiene importancia y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo expliques – Harry volvió donde estaba y se sirvió un poco más de zumo seguramente necesitaría más de un poco…

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy. Espero haberlos dejado lo suficiente intrigados para que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que en su momento han dejado algún review, espero que lo sigan haciendo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


	11. Confesiones

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones**

Talvez este era el momento indicado para hablar y al fin sacarse el peso de ese secreto que lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Harry pensaba en las posibilidades de poder hablar y confesarle todo a Hermione mientras su mirada estaba fija en el vaso vacío que ahora tenía en su mano, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para él, sin embargo para Hermione no y el silencio del ojiverde la estaba desesperando

Harry, quisiera que me respondieras hoy – dijo ella acercándose a su amigo

¿Estás segura de que quieres que te responda? – ya lo estaba decidiendo, sin duda era el momento para confesarse con Hermione, pero no estaba seguro si esa verdad le iba a agradar a su mejor amiga

Por supuesto que quiero una respuesta o sino no te hubiera preguntado – respondió decidida a escuchar lo que su amigo le tenía que decir

De acuerdo, te lo diré – dijo Harry tratando de que su voz sonara calmada y copiando su postura también se cruzo de brazos frente a ella

Te escucho – respondió satisfecha, al fin entendería el nerviosismo de Harry

Yo… yo he empezado a ver las cosas de un modo distinto – ella asintió dándole a entender que siguiera con su explicación – A lo que voy es que tengo un concepto distinto de nuestra relación ¿Entiendes? –

Harry podrías dejar de darte vueltas en el asunto y decirme específicamente las cosas, siento que estás huyendo de mi pregunta –

Pero no lo estoy haciendo, estoy tratando de explicarte –

Entonces trata de ser más preciso y no darle tantos rodeos al asunto – él suspiro y clavó su mirada en el suelo, es que ¿Cómo se lo podía decir? No es que no supiera pronunciar las palabras sino que él sabía que los sentimientos de ella hacía Malfoy no habían desaparecido por completo y eso solo significaba una negativa para él. Y definitivamente eso no era algo muy alentador

¿Dónde esta Ron? –

¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con todo esto? – dijo ella desconcertada

Hermione solo dime donde esta –

Fue a ver a Luna, ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa –

No puedo –

¿Por qué? –

No lo sé, simplemente no puedo –

Harry no voy a permitir que te vayas sin responderme –

Me temía que dijeras eso – ahora si que ella no entendía nada

Harry definitivamente no te entien… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Harry que hicieron contacto con su boca. Estaba claro que Harry no se iba a expresar con palabras y en su mente el único recurso que apareció fue este, si no podía hablar podía besar.

Hermione se quedo estática sintiendo los labios de Harry contra los suyos, sin duda ahora no necesitaba palabras todo estaba más que claro y ya comenzaba a notar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, sin embargo todo esto solo era un gran problema para sus sentimientos.

Supongo que eso responde tus preguntas – dijo él separándose de ella y con una triste sensación al notar que Hermione no correspondió su beso

Si – dijo ella observando como él se volteaba evitando su mirada – Harry… ¿Desde cuándo? –

Desde que terminé con Ginny, bueno en realidad desde antes –

¿Ella lo sabe? –

Si –

Harry… - sabiendo lo que venía él decidió anteponerse

No Hermione, no me digas nada, solo olvidemos esto y no dejemos que se arruine nuestra amistad, ahora si no te molesta voy a salir un rato. Necesito estar solo – dijo él con su voz totalmente abatida por el momento y saliendo de la cocina

Claro – ella respondió más para si misma y se sentó en la silla más cercana sintiendo como Harry salía del lugar. No pudo evitar sentirse realmente triste por lo que acababa de ocurrir y todos los momentos de su amistad con Harry pasaron por su mente como fugaces estrellas en el firmamento de su vida.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora¿De verdad podrían olvidar todo el asunto? Para ella el asunto no era tan fácil y estaba más que segura que para Harry tampoco, lo que más le dolía era que Harry estaba sufriendo mucho y lo pudo notar en la decepción que vio en sus ojos cuando él dejó de besarla. Se sentía malvada con él, de todos modos ella quisiera o no el motivo de la angustia era ella misma y eso era algo que la hacía sentir más que miserable, detestaba de sobremanera que alguien hiciera sufrir a Harry y ahora que ella era el motivo se encontraba asqueada de si misma.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía ayudarlo, no podía mentirle y decirle que ella sentía lo mismo por él… en realidad ni siquiera podía decirle que era lo que exactamente sentía ella por él, simplemente su corazón estaba más confundido que nunca. Por un lado el recuerdo de Draco aunque ella no quisiera seguía latente en su interior y estas nuevas sensaciones provocadas por Harry la estaban desorientando demasiado. Era la primera vez que dos personas estaban demasiado introducidas en su interior y aunque ella supiera que entre Draco y Harry no había punto comparación, debido a que Harry en ningún momento había sido un desgraciado con ella como lo había echo su ex – novio, sin embargo ella no podía olvidar tan fácilmente su historia con Draco y es que de verdad para ella eso había significado mucho. Y para que decir Harry, él era su mejor amigo, aún más importante que Ron y eso era un hecho que ella se lo hacía saber la mayoría del tiempo. Él había estado toda su vida junto a ella y habían superado todo tipo de obstáculos juntos, eso lo hacía el ser más importante para ella, pero ¿Podría llegar a amarlo de la forma que el necesitaba?

Estaba realmente afectada con todo el asunto y para tratar de despejarse se fue a dar una buena ducha esperando que Harry no se encontrara muy mal

Devastado

Así podía autodefinirse Harry en estos momentos, sabía que su declaración no se iba a dar en el momento adecuado, aunque pensándolo mejor talvez nunca fuera el momento adecuado.

Se maldecía una y otra vez pensando en que debió haberse callado, nunca debió confesar sus sentimientos con Hermione o mejor pensado nunca debió enamorarse de ella, sabía perfectamente que ella no lo iba a mirar de una forma distinta a la de la amistad y ahora quedaba más que claro.

Ahora más que nunca sentía que la vida no tenía un sentido, antes tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Hermione lo viera de otra forma, pero ahora todo sus sueños y anhelos se habían desvanecido.

Seguía caminando sin un destino claro, realmente no le importaba donde podría llegar, todo lo que quería era que sus pasos lo consumieran y no tener que volver a la realidad nunca más. De que servía haber salido victorioso de la Gran Batalla, siempre pensó que después de eso todo sería más agradable y fácil, que volvería con Ginny y que todo seguiría adelante como siempre debió haber sido, pero no. Su destino jugaba nuevamente con él, se enamoró de su mejor amiga, aquella chica que estuvo enamorada de Ron por un tiempo para luego enamorarse de Malfoy su peor enemigo. Si lo pensaba era bastante paradójico. Pasó de su mejor amigo a su peor enemigo, sin embargo nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de tener algo con él. Al parecer muchas mujeres lo apetecían pero Hermione nunca traspasaría esa barrera que él hace mucho había pasado. Se sentía más que idiota en esos momentos, talvez ahora recibiría la mirada apenada de Hermione. Eso era lo que menos quería infundir en el resto y especialmente en ella: Pena. Siempre había detestado que el resto sintiera lástima de él por los acontecimientos que habían marcado en su vida y ahora este era el que más lo estaba marcando. Ser rechazado por su mejor amiga y amor de su vida.

Talvez el ambiente quiso ayudar con su estado anímico y sintió comos gotas de agua humedecían su ropa y cuerpo, realmente no le importaba, nada parecía tener importancia ahora. Su miseria y amor no correspondido lo estaban matando y esto solo era el comienzo.

Seguía caminando sin medir ni el tiempo ni las distancias que estaba recorriendo. Talvez así podría llegar hasta el final de todo lo que lo atormentaba pero de pronto alguien lo detuvo.

Harry ¿Qué demonios haces empapándote bajo la lluvia? – le preguntó Ron deteniendo su caminar junto a Luna

¿Qué importancia tiene? – dijo Harry con mirada perdida lo que preocupo profundamente a Ron y Luna, especialmente cuando este percibió que Harry temblaba, talvez llevaba horas caminando bajo la lluvia

Estás temblando Harry – pasó su mano por la frente de su amigo – tienes fiebre, lo mejor es que vayamos a casa – le dijo arrastrándolo junto a él ya que por lo visto Harry no tenía en mente moverse

Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un taxi – le dijo Luna a Ron

Si, no esta en condiciones de aparecerse – dijo él y Luna asintió. De inmediato detuvo un taxi y los tres se introdujeron en él

¿Qué sucedió Harry¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo

Nada – respondió Harry con su vista aún más perdida que hace unos minutos. Después de eso no volvió a preguntarle nada, de seguro le había pasado algo muy grave porque estaba en un aparente estado de shock. Al llegar al departamento Ron y Luna ayudaron a Harry a caminar. Estaba bastante debilitado por la fiebre y su rostro estaba bastante rojo. Cuando entraron Hermione se levantó rápidamente para ver que le pasaba a Harry

¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó ella escandalizada al ver que Harry apenas podía mantenerse en pie

No lo sé, lo encontré caminando bajo la lluvia y estaba así. Deberías verlo tu, yo no sé mucho de estás cosas – ella tomo el rostro de Harry y sintió la alta fiebre de él y también como temblaba

Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación – y el pelirrojo asintiendo lo llevó a su habitación

Le voy a cambiar la ropa y tú mientras prepara café –

Esta bien, pero ¿Tu sabes que es lo que le pasó? – ella lo miró sintiéndose culpable

Si, pero después te lo explico –

De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo imaginándose que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella sin esperar más tiempo busco ropa seca y toallas para Harry. Rápidamente le sacó todo lo mojado a Harry, y aunque sintió un poco de vergüenza tenía que guardársela porque Harry estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Lo secó y le puso su ropa todo bajó la perdida mirada de Harry. Mientras secaba su cabello sintió como él se tensaba. Lo observó atentamente y se sintió aún más desgraciada y sin querer comenzó a llorar en frente de él. Harry reaccionó de inmediato

¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo mirándola fijamente

Discúlpame Harry, todo esto es mi culpa –

No, todo es mi culpa, solo a mi se me ocurre caminar sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, lo más obvio era que me resfriara –

No hablaba de eso –

Oh, bueno eso tampoco es tu culpa, es decir, solo ocurrió – le dijo él recostándose en su cama y así evitando su mirada

Harry lo siento tanto, yo… -

Hermione disculpa pero no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, no me siento muy bien y solo quisiera descansar –

Claro Harry… te dejaré descansar – le dijo ella levantándose y saliendo de la habitación de su amigo

En ese preciso instante Ron venía con el café

¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó preocupado

Ron, yo tengo la culpa de que Harry este así – le dijo sollozando y abrazándose al pelirrojo

¿Se te confesó? – dijo él dejando el café de lado y abrazándola

¿Lo sabías? – él solo asintió y ella sollozo aún más fuerte entre los brazos de Ron. Ella trató de calmarse con su mejor amigo, pero sentía que las cosas se le estaban complicando más de lo que ella quisiera

¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? – preguntó de pronto Ron

En realidad no le dije nada – dijo ella pensando bien en lo ocurrido

¿Entonces? –

Bueno... él me besó y yo… yo no –

Entiendo –

Ron, me siento horrible –

Lo sé, pero no puedes forzar algo que no sientes –

Es que no es eso… ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento –

Entonces… ¿Me tratas de decir que talvez si puedes llegar a sentir algo más por Harry? –

Yo…no sé Ron. Pero el otro día en la fiesta… bueno, casi nos besamos – dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza

Entonces Harry te gusta –

Ya te dije que no sé –

¿Aún quieres a Malfoy? –

Si… - Ron suspiro cansado – Pero no de la forma que estás pensando, es solo que él es importante para mí, pero creo que ya no lo amo –

Al menos es algo –

Si… creo –

Lo mejor será que vaya a ver como esta Harry –

De acuerdo, dile que se tome el café –

Bueno – y sin más palabras Ron entró al cuarto de Harry y Hermione se fue a la sala

¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – le preguntó Ron sentándose junto a él

¿Enfermo? –

No me digas… Ten, tomate esto – Harry obedeció – Hermione ya me dijo –

Ya veo –

No deberías desanimarte tanto, después de todo ni siquiera la dejaste hablar –

No fue necesario, con lo que pasó me queda más que claro que no quiere nada conmigo –

Harry ya te dije que Hermione esta recuperándose de lo de Malfoy aún, es muy pronto, tienes que ser más calmado, ya verás que así conquistarás a Hermione –

Ron entiende que ella me ve solo como su amigo, no voy a insistir más con esto. Me voy a olvidar de Hermione –

¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron sin creérselo

Eso, que desde ahora trataré de olvidar a Hermione y que no volveré a verla de la forma en que la veía antes –

¿Antes? Harry tu estás enamorado de Hermione, no digas esto como si te hubieras olvidado milagrosamente de ella –

No me importa, ya no quiero estar enamorado de ella y punto –

Pero Harry¡La tomaste de sorpresa! –

¿Sorpresa? Por favor Ron, Hermione nunca se va a olvidar de Malfoy, esta enamorada de él y eso no lo voy a poder cambiar –

¡No! Hermione me dijo que ya no lo amaba –

Claro, por eso todos los días va a su casa –

Pero si va a ver a la mamá de Malfoy, creí que ya lo habías entendido –

Ron, no trates de hacerme ilusiones otra vez, ya tomé mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar –

Pero Harry… -

No hay caso Ron, estoy decidido a empezar de cero – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder creer lo necio y terco que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo

Esta bien, haz lo que quieras pero te aseguro que no te olvidarás de Hermione aunque hagas de todo por hacerlo. ¡La amas! Y eso no desaparece cuando tú quieres, deberías entenderlo de una vez – le dijo para luego salir de la habitación con un fuerte portazo

Si claro – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y pensando en que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Si Hermione quería estar toda una vida enamorada de Malfoy él iba a tener que empezar otra vez y olvidarse de ella. Sabía que era difícil pero talvez con el tiempo podría sacársela del corazón.

Estaba más que molesto con Ron ¿Porqué no lo entendía¿Acaso quería que él siguiera sufriendo por su amor no correspondido? No, ya era suficiente de eso y si él no sabía entenderlo era un problema que ya no le importaba. Lo mejor sería que por ahora descansara y apenas se sintiera mejor comenzaría a olvidarse de ella, esta iba a ser la última noche que sentiría esa angustia en su interior.

* * *

**Bueno este capítulo es uno de lo más tristes para Harry, bueno en realidad creo que es el más triste. Seguramente después de esto los animos quedaron un poco tensos pero el próximo capítulo verán que los celos de cierta persona que no es Harry precisamente nos harán ver una perspectiva muy distinta de la que hasta ahora se ha mostrado. Por eso no me abandonen que se viene una parte muy interesante del fic **

**Les mando muchos saludos a las lindas personitas que dejaron sus hermosos reviews:**

**lanyera: Hola!! Muchas gracias por siempre dejar review!!! Sin duda eres una de las más fieles lectoras. Me encanta leer tus comentarios acerca del fic y espero que sigas leyendo hasta al final amiga. Muchas gracias y cuidate!!**

**Liz Echizen: Hola!! Estuve viendo y al parecer tu me has dejado review en todos los capítulos, por eso: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Me encanta que te guste la historia eso me da muchos animos para seguir con el fic, espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tus comentarios. Ojala estes muy bien!! Besos!!**

**mania.HHr: Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también aunque este un poco triste pero de todos modos era indispensable para lo que viene ahora así que ojala vea tu nombre en los reviews del siguiente capítulo. Muchos saludos!!**

**Y a todos los que leen y no dejan review también les mando muchos saludos y si quieren dejan un review, se los agradecería mucho **

**Saludos!!**

**Sunshine-hh**


	12. ¿Decisiones equivocadas?

**Capítulo 12¿Decisiones equivocadas?**

Totalmente enfadada

Así se encontraba Hermione mientras se dirigía a su departamento luego del trabajo.

¿El motivo? Muy simple: Harry Potter

Desde que ocurrió el incidente del beso él trataba a toda costa evitarla, desde los cotidianos almuerzos hasta las conversaciones más simples. Hermione simplemente no aguantaba la nueva actitud del ojiverde, quien además de tenerla totalmente ajena a su vida estaba llevando a cabo una eficiente "terapia para el mal de amores" como solía explicar Ron.

"Déjalo, esta haciendo esto solo para despejarse, tómalo como una terapia para olvidarte, dale una semana y volverá a la normalidad" le había dicho Ron hace exactamente dos semanas, sin embargo todo seguía igual.

Cada noche Harry desaparecía del departamento dejándola en la más profunda incertidumbre, Ron y Luna trataban de llenar el vacío generado por Harry pero para ella nadie lo podía reemplazar.

La sola idea de que compartiera más con mujeres que ni siquiera conocía la estaba volviendo loca. Se supone que Ella es la persona más importante para él, no Otras.

En todos estos días había tratado de borrar sus pensamientos ayudando a la señora Malfoy pero por fortuna ella ya se estaba mejorando, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, así que los últimos cinco días solo ha hecho el recorrido de su casa al trabajo y viceversa. Por lo tanto su mente se concentró aún más en la situación con Harry, y cada día que pasaba la actitud del chico la mataba un poco más.

Llegó a su departamento un poco abatida y esperando que al menos por un momento su mente la dejara tranquila, pero apenas abrió la puerta se topó con el causante de su actual enfado.

Hola Hermione – dijo Harry totalmente despreocupado mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado. Ninguna novedad, apenas la veía salía corriendo

Hola – dijo decepcionada al ver que al parecer hoy tampoco podría entablar algún tipo de conversación con él. Sin ningún ánimo se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber. Se sacó el abrigo y lo tiró en la silla más cercana y se sirvió un poco de zumo. Luego de beberlo suspiro profundamente, estaba aburrida de la actitud de él. Entendía que debía estar dañado y triste, pero ella también se sentía así y no por ello le dejaba de hablar. Sin embargo para él esta parecía la forma más fácil de mostrarse bien, a pesar de que ella pudiera ver la tristeza en sus ojos, porque de estúpida no tenía ni un pelo y podía notar que todo esto era la única vía de escape que a los ojos de Harry existía.

Se sentó y bebió otro trago de zumo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y miraba perdidamente a la nada.

Hermione – de pronto Harry entró en la cocina

Dime Harry – dijo ella sin cambiar su postura pero mirándolo fijamente

Solo quería decirte que voy a salir y que seguramente voy a llegar tarde – ella alzó una ceja

No me digas – todo su sarcasmo iba en esa frase

Solo lo decía para que tu y Ron no se preocupen – contestó Harry rápidamente, ella no pudo evitar soltar una especie de risa irónica

Como si te importara que nos preocupemos de ti –

¿Qué quieres decir? –

No te hagas el tonto Harry – frunció el ceño – todos estos días Ron y yo hemos tratado de acercarnos a ti por todos los medios, en especial yo y lo único que haces es escapar de mi como si tuviera la peste. Ron trata de justificarte pero ¿Sabes que? Yo no, si tu quieres alejarte completamente de nosotros hazlo, ya no me interesa. ¿Acaso crees que haciendo todo lo que estás haciendo las cosas entre nosotros se van a arreglar? Solo para que sepas te digo que solo lo estás empeorando. Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar contigo, eres un maldito egoísta lo único que hiciste fue hablar tu y a mi no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo que yo siento. No sé como hace unos días pudiste estar enamorado de mí y ahora pareciera que cuando te hablo ya ni siquiera me conoces. Definitivamente tú no eres el Harry que yo conocía – le dijo ella enceguecida por la rabia y el dolor que el chico de la cicatriz le había causado con su trato últimamente. Él pareció dudar en hablar pero finalmente abrió la boca

Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir creo que ya me voy – ella no dijo nada y salió de la cocina para irse a su habitación. Pasó por su lado a paso rápido y con una expresión de total decepción.

Simplemente no lo entendía¿Acaso ese era el amor que le tenía¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle creer que la amaba si ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación con ella? En un principio ella se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo ocurrido pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor no tenía porque sentirse así, después de todo Harry nunca se tomó la molestia de preguntarle lo que ella pensaba de la situación. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos, solo se quedo con lo que él sabía. Lo encontraba totalmente injusto, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada y él ya tomaba decisiones por ambos.

Egoísta – dijo llena de rabia a la nada mientras se estiraba en su cama con los brazos cruzados. Tenía mucha pena pero había decidido no llorar por él, menos ahora que se mostraba desinteresado por lo que le pasaba. Ese no era su Harry, ese Harry que ella apreciaba y quería tanto, no podía ser que aquel chico bueno, bondadoso, amable y preocupado por ella se hubiera transformado en ese ser antipático y osco.

Se quedó dormida pensando en Harry y en la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Harry ya comenzaba su rutina desde hace 2 semanas, la vida nocturna no era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado, realmente prefería estar con sus amigos en sitios más tranquilos o solo charlar en su departamento con ellos, en especial con Hermione. Pero eso era lo que precisamente tenía que evitar en estos momentos: tener que estar con Hermione. Para desgracia de él eso no es muy fácil cuando vives con esa persona, pero al menos sabía que haciendo lo que hacía ahora provocaba que ella se enfadara y por lo tanto se alejara de él.

Sabía perfectamente que era una situación bastante estúpida e infantil no dirigirle más que 3 o 4 palabras a Hermione, pero para él era necesario mantener las distancias entre ellos 2, sin embargo la reciente discusión que había tenido con ella lo hizo sentir bastante mal, ella de verdad estaba muy decepcionada de él y eso aunque no quisiera le dolía mucho.

Tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido llegó a la barra del local en el que había ingresado, pidió un whisky de fuego que rápidamente desapareció y así se fue repitiendo con los muchos tragos que siguió pidiendo. Se encontraba muy mareado y no notó que alguien muy conocida por él se acercó con una risa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro

Hola Harry – saludó la pelirroja ex – novia de Harry

Hola… ¿Ginny? – dijo él tratando de reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente

Si¿Te encuentras bien? –

Si, si, si… solo deja de moverte tanto –

Claro, trataré de no marearte – dijo ella sonriendo por el tono distorsionado que Harry usaba obviamente producto del alcohol ingerido

¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? –

Por supuesto que no –

¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer? – Harry comenzó a reír sonoramente - ¿Porqué no aceptas de una vez que no te quiero Ginny? Hace mucho que ya no lo hago, asúmelo de una vez – el ojiverde lo único que hacía era reírse y Ginny solo lo miraba con pena y rabia

No te rías tanto, que yo sepa tu estás en la misma situación que yo –

¿De qué hablas? –

Hermione no te ama y nunca lo hará – esas simples palabras fueron como certeras dagas en el corazón de Harry

No la metas a ella en esto, al menos yo no soy tan patético como tú. Tú sigues creyendo que algún día te querré y por desgracia para ti eso nunca va a ser –

Lo mismo se aplica para ti y Hermione – cada palabra que se decían dañaba más sus corazones

¿A qué quieres llegar? –

Lo único que quiero es un poco del amor que sientes por ella, al menos yo si te corresponderé –

El problema es que cada milímetro de mi corazón y mi amor es de ella –

Entonces solo hazme creer que me amas como la amas a ella –

¿Eso no sería jugar contigo? –

Eso lo decido yo –

Yo… no creo que funcione… - Ginny en un acto de desesperación se acercó más a él

Solo piensa que yo soy ella – y sin más lo besó. Harry hizo lo que ella le dijo, trató de imaginarse que ella era Hermione, sin embargo no sintió ni la décima parte de lo que Hermione le había hecho sentir, simplemente no había punto de comparación.

Talvez podríamos volver a intentarlo¿No crees Harry? – dijo Ginny con un tono esperanzador

¿Por qué Ginny¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que yo no te amo –

Si, pero si lo intentamos talvez la olvides – y esa frase fue la que el cerebro de Harry procesó inmediatamente, olvidando a su corazón por completo y solo concentrándose en los hechos concretos: "Talvez la olvides", eso era lo que justamente estaba buscando y quizás Ginny podría lograrlo - ¿Harry? –

Quizás lo podríamos intentar por última vez – dijo él tratando de sonreírle

¿Eso es un sí? – Harry asintió y Ginny lo besó efusivamente. Él trato de seguir con el beso como pudo, después de todo él había aceptado.

Despertó con un agrio sabor en la boca, no sabía si se debía a lo que había aceptado la noche anterior o a todo el alcohol que había bebido. De todos modos se sentía un asco, un total hipócrita, sabía que solo estaba utilizando el amor de Ginny para tratar de olvidar a Hermione y eso de cualquier perspectiva que lo viera estaba mal.

Lo peor que se venía era como decírselo a Ron y a Hermione. En especial a Ron, después de todo él conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos y obviamente entendería que solo estaba utilizando a Ginny. Y Hermione… bueno, en realidad no sabía como se lo tomaría, ni siquiera quería decírselo, eso sería tan patético, ella sabría que era por despecho y eso lo hacía sentir un completo idiota.

Se levantó desanimadamente e inmediatamente se lavó los dientes mientras se miraba en el espejo sintiendo asco de sí mismo. Luego tomó una ducha y mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo las imágenes del día anterior bombardeaban su cabeza, desde la discusión con Hermione hasta la "nueva oportunidad" que se había dado con Ginny y cada vez se sentía peor. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con el mismo ánimo que tenía desde que había despertado, vio distraídamente la hora y supuso que sus amigos ya habían tomado desayuno así que bajó con la esperanza de no encontrarlos en el departamento

Entró a la cocina y como supuso no había nadie, tomó desayuno y luego fue a la sala, pero ahí estaban los 2, Hermione leía un libro como de costumbre y Ron veía televisión. Se quedó un momento contemplándolos, en realidad contemplando a Hermione, cada detalle de ella le encantaba desde su manera de hablar hasta como leía concentradamente un libro que de seguro ya lo conocía a la perfección, estaba a punto de entrar a la sala cuando Ron comenzó a hablar

Hermione –

¿mmm? –

¿No crees que ya es hora de que despertemos a Harry? –

Yo creo que hace horas él debería estar despierto, pero seguramente debe estar descansando de la agitada noche que tuvo ayer – Hermione despegó la vista de su libro sin ocultar su enojo con la situación

Si, seguramente ayer llegó muy tarde – dijo Ron con un tono de decepción

Ayer hablé con Harry – dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz

¿Le sacaste más de 2 palabras? –

No, solo le dije lo que pensaba –

¿Todo? – inquirió Ron, ella corrió su mirada

Casi – Harry frunció el ceño, al parecer Ron sabía algo que él no conocía – Le dije lo aburrida que estaba de esta situación, que encontré muy injusto que no me dejará explicarle las cosas y todo lo que tu sabes y ¿Sabes qué me respondió? –

¿Qué? –

Que si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle mejor se iba – dijo ella totalmente molesta

¿De verdad? –

Claro que si, ni siquiera le importa lo que yo pueda sentir, es un idiota, estoy tan harta de esto, es tan incómodo tener que prácticamente pensar que en vez de que vivamos los tres juntos solo vivo contigo. Si tu estuvieras aquí me sentiría completamente sola – Harry bajó la mirada y se sintió peor aún

Sabes perfectamente que no estás sola, Harry esta dolido y aunque no te lo diga te quiere mucho y siempre lo hará, por mucho que traté de negárselo a sí mismo eso no va a cambiar, eso te lo aseguro –

Ojala tuvieras razón –

Por supuesto que la tengo, siempre la tengo – ella alzó una ceja

Si claro – dijo burlonamente

¿Quieres iniciar una de nuestras antiguas discusiones señorita? – preguntó con el mismo tono de su amiga

No, ya tuve suficiente de eso –

Esas discusiones eran emocionantes, de verdad te las tomabas muy en serio –

Por supuesto, no podía permitir que me ganarás – sonrío

Y nunca pude, siempre te las ingeniabas para decir la última palabra… –

O hasta que Harry nos callara – dijo ella con un deje de melancolía en su voz

Si, pero bueno, no hablemos más de eso – de pronto el timbre sonó

¿Esperas a alguien? –

Luna dijo que vendría, pero me dijo que lo haría más tarde, talvez decidió venir antes – Hermione asintió y Ron se levantó a abrir la puerta

¿Ginny? – Ron estaba totalmente extrañado con esta inusual visita -¿Qué haces aquí? –

Hola Ron, también me da gusto verte – ella iba a entrar pero Ron la detuvo

A mi no me da gusto verte¿Qué quieres? –

Nada contigo, vine a ver a Harry –

¿Qué tramas Ginny? Sabes perfectamente que Harry… -

¿No te contó? –

¿Contarme qué? –

Que estamos juntos otra vez – dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa mientras Ron no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían

Por favor Ginny no digas estupideces –

Si no me crees pregúntaselo a él – le dijo apuntando a Harry a las espaldas de Ron

¿Es verdad lo que ella dijo? – preguntó Ron visiblemente enojado

Si Ron, volví con Ginny – dijo Harry seriamente. Ron negaba con su cabeza y Ginny aprovechó su desconcierto para avanzar y besar a Harry, con eso a Ron no le quedó ninguna duda

Si Ron estaba desconcertado Hermione estaba en un actual estado de estupefacción. Como Ron había demorado mucho fue a ver que ocurría y se topó con Ginny y Harry besándose fervientemente, sin quererlo un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y el dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable. No estaba dispuesta a mirar más ese espectáculo y limpiándose las lágrimas se fue a su habitación

¿Y qué pasó con Hermione? – preguntó totalmente enfadado Ron

Ron, ella no tiene importancia entre nosotros – interrumpió Ginny

No estoy hablando contigo – le dijo apartándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza

¿No la amas¿Cómo te haces esto? – le preguntó golpeando su pecho

Ron yo no… yo lo siento – dijo Harry sin mirarlo – Es lo mejor –

¿Lo mejor? Utilizar a mi hermana es lo mejor, claro por supuesto después de todo ella es tan estúpida que cree que tu vas a olvidar a Hermione¿Esa es la táctica Harry? Olvidar a Hermione con Ginny. Eres un genio Harry, de seguro así todos tus problemas se solucionarán¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? – toda la ironía de Ron estaba siendo utilizada en este momento

Ron, sé que estás molesto pero… -

Molesto es poco, te desconozco Harry¿Cómo cambiaste tanto? Eres igual o peor que Ginny – la aludida iba a protestar pero Ron no le dio tiempo – Eres un asqueroso, lo mejor es que te quedes con alguien de tu calaña, Hermione es demasiado para ti – le dijo empujándolo fuertemente provocando que se golpeara contra la pared y luego de eso se retiró del lugar.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny ayudándolo a reincorporarse

Si, me esperaba que lo tomara así – dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que las palabras de Ron le habían provocado

Sabes que él es así, siempre ha reaccionado mal ante todo –

Si, pero ¿No crees que tenga razón? – dijo él tratando de buscar algún indicio de arrepentimiento en ella

Ya sabes lo que pienso, yo te amo Harry y sé que te vas a olvidar de ella si nos lo proponemos –

Puede ser – dijo no muy convencido, encontrando a cada momento que pasaba que esto estaba mal

Mientras tanto Ron se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de Hermione, no había que ser genio para saber que había escuchado todo y seguramente estaba afectada

¿Hermione puedo pasar? – preguntó el pelirrojo cautelosamente

Pasa – dijo la chica con la voz un poco quebrada por la situación

¿Escuchaste todo? – dijo sentándose junto a ella

En realidad lo vi –

Es un idiota –

Lo sé, no puedo creer que cayera en el juego de Ginny –

No creo que solo ella tenga la culpa Hermione, después de todo el también tiene la capacidad de decidir –

Si y lo peor es que solo lo hace por… por… -

Por despecho – finalizó Ron con pesar

¿Tu crees que lo haga para… tu sabes… darme celos? – preguntó ella dudosa

No sé, pero sea cual sea la razón es inaceptable. A todo esto ¿Te dan celos? – preguntó inquisitivamente

¿Por qué lo dices? –

Porque tú sacaste el tema –

No sé Ron, me molesta mucho y no puedo creer que me… o sea que se haga esto, supuestamente no la ama, no sé porque se engaña así –

O sea que si estás celosa –

Ron – ella lo fulminó con la mirada

¿Qué? Estuviste a punto de decir que no podías creer que te hiciera esto y además estás muy molesta, esos son celos –

Tú también estás molesto y eso no significa que estés celoso –

Mi motivos son otros, no es solo por Harry también es por Ginny, aunque este loca de todos modos es mi hermana y no puedo creer que se rebaje tanto por Harry –

Supongo que tienes razón, talvez si me dan celos, pero de todos modos no tiene importancia, no creo que pueda ver a Harry de una manera normal desde ahora, es decir, este comportamiento es algo que ya no puedo tolerar, sinceramente me decepcionó demasiado – Ron asintió con pesar, por más que tratara de defender a Harry sabía que ahora no tenía argumentos para hacerlo, ahora se había pasado mucho y eso ni el lo podía justificar

Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este nuevo Harry aunque no nos guste –

Supongo – dijo sin ánimos y ambos amigos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

Hermione sabía que algo más allá de la inocente amistad que siempre había creído tener con Harry estaba creciendo en su interior, a pesar del actual comportamiento no podía dejar de querer al Harry de antaño, ese Harry que había estado siempre con ella, simplemente su Harry, talvez lo había notado un poco tarde pero ese cariño era algo más que amistad y Harry lo había descubierto antes. Ella también estaba enamorada de Harry y ahora que lo sabía no podía hacer nada, no con ese Harry que estaba con Ginny. Simplemente no podría confesar sus sentimientos con alguien que se comportaba de ese modo, que distinto sería todo si él la hubiera dejado explicarle las cosas, talvez ahora ella sería la que lo besara con todo el amor del mundo, pero como él había decidido hacer las cosas a su manera todo estaba mal y seguramente empeoraría y eso tenía que empezar a asumirlo. De pronto se acordó de una conversación que ambos habían tenido hace tiempo:

"_¿Nunca has pensado que pasaría si uno de los dos llegara a enamorarse del otro? – lo dijo claramente esperando la peor respuesta del mundo__  
Eso sería muy… muy extraño, pero también podría ser probable, es decir, nos conocemos hace tanto que talvez en algún momento uno sienta que traspasamos las barreras de la amistad –  
¿Pero y si el otro no lo corresponde? –  
Eso no lo sé Harry, cuando me enamore de ti te lo respondo – dijo ella sin comprender porque Harry hablaba de esto ahora_

_¿Enamorarte de mí? – dijo el sorprendido  
¿Por que te extraña? Tu dijiste que eso podría pasar entre nosotros, y ten por seguro que si en algún momento de mi vida me enamoro de ti te lo diré al igual que espero que si te pasa a ti me lo digas, porque la confianza entre nosotros es lo más importante"_

Y ahora se sentía tan mal por no poder cumplir lo que en aquella ocasión le había dicho, le encantaría decirle que si había traspasado la barrera y que lo único que quería era volver a probar sus labios y sentir todo su amor para ella. Pero no podía, simplemente debería callar lo que había descubierto y esperar a que su corazón no se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**Bueno ya estamos llegando a momentos cruciales de la historia, como pueden ver el comportamiento de Harry tiene totalmente descolocados tanto a Ron como Hermione, pero sin duda la última esta más afectada por lo que recientemente ha descubierto. En el próximo capítulo veremos como están viviendo la situación otros personajes que también están afectados por la situación actual. Pero por ahora llegaré hasta aquí y ojala me dejen sus reviews para ver si les esta gustando. Les mando mis saludos a:**

**Liz Echizen: Hola amiga, bueno aquí Hermione ya se aclaró por completo, el problema ahora es Harry, como ves su actitud esta poniendo difíciles las cosas. A veces las cosas se ponen así y hay que tratar de solucionarlas, esperemos que nuestros H&Hr sepan como hacerlo. Muchas gracias por el review y más gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que da gusto escribir cuando gente como tu lee lo que uno hace. Muchos saludos desde Chile para ti, cuídate!!**

**lanyera: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si, Harry es muy terco a veces pero sin importar que es el ser más lindo del universo, se nota que de verdad lo amo, pero él es solo propiedad de Hermione así que trataré de ayudar para que ambos queden juntos. Gracias por seguir con el fic y espero que te guste este capítulo. Te cuidas mucho y te mando muchos saludos!!**

**sesshoumaru.forever: Paula, muchas gracias por considerar a mi fic uno de los mejores, de verdad es un honor para mi que te guste lo que escribo. Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado y que vuelvas en el próximo capítulo y vuelvas a dejar tu comentario para ver como voy progresando. Muchos saludos y cuídate mucho!!**

**mania.HHr: no te preocupes siempre responderé tus opiniones, es mi deber como escritora. Que bueno que lo hayas encontrado interesante, espero que este capítulo despierte el mismo interés en ti y vuelvas a comentarlo. Nos vemos en el próximo, muchos saludos!!**

**Ahora si me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


	13. Celos

**Capítulo 13: Celos**

Cada momento que pasaba más despreciaba a esa pelirroja que hace un poco tiempo llamaba mejor amiga, y sinceramente no era por lo ocurrido con Malfoy, ahora ese tema estaba totalmente obsoleto para ella, sino que era por que cada segundo se exhibía con Harry y los celos se apoderaban de su mente, era una situación totalmente desesperante.

¿Cómo podía odiar el simple sonido de la voz de Ginny? Simplemente estaba llegando a su tope de paciencia. No quería verlos bajo ningún motivo y Ginny se empeñaba en ir a cada instante al departamento de los tres, la única salida que tenía era llegar tarde o ir a casa de Luna, cada vez la novia de Ron la apoyaba más en todo y ella se sentía profundamente agradecida.

Y hoy al igual que todos los otros días volvía a su departamento con la esperanza de que la pelirroja no se encontrara en el departamento.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno, luego observó que no hubiera nadie adentro, se sentía como si fuera a robar en su propio departamento pero hasta este extremo tenía que llegar si no quería amargarse aún más el día. Al comprobar que no había nadie por lo visto suspiró aliviada.

¡Gracias a Merlín que no esta aquí! – dijo sinceramente al aire y sentándose en el sillón frente al televisor, supuso que no había nadie en el departamento y se relajo un poco solo escuchando su propia respiración. Cuanto le hacía falta un momento a solas para tratar de controlar esas ganas locas que tenía de estrangular a Ginny, pensando en eso apretó su puño y cerró los ojos fuertemente imaginando darle una buena golpiza a Ginny al más puro estilo muggle, se olvidaría por completo de la varita y le daría golpes que recordaría hasta que tuviera 90 años. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar eso, de verdad que estaba demasiado enojada con ella.

Talvez no sería mala idea golpearla hasta que se le quiten las ganas de aparecerse por aquí con su cara de imbécil – dijo otra vez en voz alta para sí misma, ¡Hasta la hacía hablar sola! ¡Como la detestaba!

¿A quién odias tanto Hermione? – preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para ella. Ni siquiera le dieron ganas de voltearse para enfrentar su verde mirada, aparte de estar totalmente avergonzada por estar hablando sola y que él la escuchara también estaba el hecho de que se suponía que estaba enojada con él, por lo tanto no existían motivos para mirarlo, además el enrojecimiento en su rostro era demasiado evidente.

Prendió el televisor despreocupadamente dándole a entender al ojiverde que no estaba interesada en su pregunta, el primer programa que vio era un interesantísimo reportaje del crecimiento del pasto… no pudo entender como a alguien se le ocurrió hacer un reportaje sobre el genialísimo crecimiento del pasto, no duro más de cinco segundos y cambió nuevamente de canal y se encontró con un programa de farándula… otra vez cambiar de canal, ahora se encontró con un apasionante partido de golf, ¡No podía creer las estupideces que estaban dando en la televisión! Sin embargo no se iba a rendir, encontraría algo más o menos interesante, de pronto Harry se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa burlesca.

¿Una muy buena programación? – le preguntó sonriendo, ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, pero el nerviosismo que estaba generando su cercanía era algo que no sabía si podía resistir tanto.

Siguió cambiando los canales pero por alguna extraña razón las personas que salían en los programas tenían un pequeño parecido con Harry, ¡Merlín! Se estaba volviendo loca, ¡Veía Harrys televisivos! Sacudió un poco su cabeza y miró de reojo al ojiverde. Esto estaba mal, Harry la estaba desquiciando y al parecer a él le hacía gracia verla desorientada.

Siguió en su búsqueda de algo interesante y finalmente encontró un noticiero, al menos vería un poco de actualidad. El conductor del programa anunció que había ocurrido un trágico accidente en el centro de Londres y que 3 personas habían salido gravemente heridas y que lamentablemente una había fallecido. Ambos chicos escucharon atentamente las noticias esperando los nombres de los afectados, después de todo Ron y Luna andaban en el centro de Londres y rogaban internamente que nada les hubiera ocurrido a sus amigos, sin embargo las personas afectadas eran totalmente desconocidas para ellos, con tranquilidad suspiraron

Pensé que talvez Ron o Luna podrían haber estado ahí – dijo Harry

Lo sé, gracias a Merlín que no les ocurrió nada, aunque que mal por los afectados –

Si, siempre es terrible perder a alguien –

Si, en especial de esa forma – de pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaban hablando normalmente y se quedo estática mientras el ojiverde la observaba atentamente

¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? – dijo él acercándose un poco a lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato

Si, no pasa nada – y se levantó del sillón para irse a su cuarto

Espera – llamó Harry, la castaña detuvo su caminar sin voltearse - ¿Porqué te vas? –

Porque talvez no quiera estar aquí – él se levantó y fue donde ella para mirarla de frente

Hermione, mira no creo que esto de no hablarnos sea bueno, es decir, necesito estar contigo, hablar, compartir, lo que siempre hemos hecho – dijo él sinceramente

Creí que ya no querías saber nada de mí Harry, déjame recordarte que me evitas a cada momento –

Lo sé y fui un idiota, pero te he extrañado desde el primer día y esperaba que pudiéramos volver a la normalidad – ella no pudo creer lo que los labios de Harry reproducían

¿Tú crees de verdad que podríamos volver a la normalidad? – dijo molesta

Bueno… lo podríamos intentar ¿No? – ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza

Harry todo lo que nos ha pasado es algo que no podemos omitir, a mí me duele mucho todo lo que ocurrió y aunque quisiera no podría simplemente volver a la normalidad –

Pero eso es darse por vencidos antes de intentarlo – le dijo Harry tratando de animarla, sin embargo eso la enfadó más aún

Harry tu no eres quien para hablar de no darse por vencido – le dijo en un tono más pesado

¿Porqué dices eso? Siempre he tratado de no darme por vencido –

Claro, en todo – dijo irónicamente

Dime en que me he dado por vencido –

Deberías saberlo, no tengo porque recordártelo –

No, no lo sé, así que dime – dijo él también comenzando a desesperarse por no saber de que hablaba ella

No tengo porque decírtelo –

Hermione, dímelo –

No –

No me voy a dar por vencido hasta que me lo digas –

Un poco tarde para eso Harry, esperaba esa actitud antes – dijo ella avanzando pero Harry tomó su brazo

No me obligues a sacártelo a hechizos –

Con gusto usaría mi varita Harry, pero te aconsejo que no sigas provocándome porque no estoy de buen humor y temo que podría descargarme contigo –

No me interesa, dime que es en lo que me di por vencido – ella apretó su puño con fuerza y lo miró de la forma menos amigable que conocía, sin embargo él no pretendía dejarla huir tan fácilmente y siguió con su fuerte agarre

Suéltame –

Ya te dije que no hasta que… - pero no pudo terminar hasta que ella acabó con su paciencia

¡Conmigo! ¡Conmigo te diste por vencido! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! ¿Estás feliz ahora? – le dijo soltándose bruscamente y dejando a Harry con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa. Pero no era momento de quedarse callado así que antes de que ella volviera a huir habló

¿Y de qué hubiera servido? Tú solo me ves como amigo –

¿Y cómo demonios sabes tu eso? No estás en mi maldita mente para saber lo que me pasa y menos aún podrías imaginarte lo que mi corazón siente –

Pero Hermione tu y Malfoy… -

¡¿Por qué siempre el tema es Malfoy?! No entiendes que no lo amo, NO LO AMO HARRY, eso ya es parte del pasado, no me interesa Malfoy, ni nada de lo que le pueda ocurrir –

¿Có… cómo? – dijo él sin creerlo

Ahora aparte de idiota eres sordo, no amo a Malfoy, ¿Te quedó claro? –

Sí esta bien, pero cálmate, no se que te pasa hoy, estás demasiado alterada hasta estabas hablando sola –

¡Quién no teniendo que soportarte a ti y a Ginny por todo el departamento! –

Ahora tenemos la culpa yo y Ginny de tu mal humor –

Por supuesto que sí, ¡¿O acaso creías que hablaba de Parkinson cuando dije esas cosas creyendo que estaba sola?! –

Pero ella no te ha hecho nada para que te sientas así – ella simplemente emitió un ruidito de desesperación al oír lo último dicho por el ojiverde

Es que tu no entiendes Harry, ¡No entiendes nada! Todo lo que me molesta de Ginny es lo que tenga que ver contigo, me molesta que te mire, me molesta que te bese, me molesta que te toque, me molesta que te tome de la mano, todo lo que haga contigo me molesta – Harry la miró sorprendido, lo que ella había dicho ante los ojos de cualquier persona eran celos puros y de los más proporcionados que había vivido

Entonces estás celosa de Ginny –

Debería darte un premio por darte al fin cuenta – dijo y finalmente suspiro al haberse sacado ese peso de encima, ¡Como quería decirle que los celos la estaban matando!, pero ahora que lo había hecho y Harry la miraba entre divertido y serio se sentía bastante avergonzada – bueno eso no significa que yo… -

Solo te diste cuenta porque comencé otra vez con Ginny, la verdad es que pensaste que ahora realmente no iba a estar para ti como siempre lo he estado, solo te molesta que me ocupara de más de ella que de ti –

Eso no es así Harry –

Entonces porque no dijiste nada cuando te besé –

Porque no me diste tiempo, solo lo hiciste y te fuiste… yo no estaba preparada –

Hermione para esto no hay que estar preparado, solo se hace y ya –

¿Ah si? Entonces porque nunca me besaste antes, ¿No que estabas enamorado de mí hace años? No ves que esas cosas no se preparan solo se hacen y ya – le dijo ella aún más molesta

No es lo mismo, tú estabas con Malfoy –

¿Y? Reconoce que no tienes las agallas para arriesgarte conmigo –

¿Acaso tú las tienes? –

Creo que eso ya no tiene importancia, tú elegiste estar con Ginny y si quieres estar con alguien como ella no puedo hacer nada, lamentablemente aún no olvido lo que pasó – dijo ella refiriéndose al tema de Malfoy, aunque muy en su interior sabía que ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo – Aparte ustedes parecen estar muy bien juntos, ¿Quién soy yo para interrumpir esa conexión mágica que ustedes tienen? – él la miraba sonriendo y negando con su cabeza, se notaba que el tema de Ginny la estaba matando de los celos y quería recalcarle la poca química que existía entre él y Ginny.

Entonces eso es lo que piensas de mi y Ginny – ella rodó los ojos y sin contestar comenzó a avanzar pero nuevamente Harry la detuvo – Es gracioso, lo mismo pensaba de ti y Malfoy –

Al menos yo no estaba con él para tratar de olvidar a otra persona – le dijo en el mismo tono que él había utilizado. Harry sintió como Hermione penetraba en su mirada y comprendió que ella estaba más que viva en su interior y a pesar de su vago intento de sacársela de la cabeza no podía hacerlo y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

El contacto de sus pieles les otorgaba la más cálida sensación que pudieran sentir internamente ambos rogaban para que esa leve unión no acabase nunca y es que sus corazones solo querían compartir el mismo latir pero la soberbia de ambos los estaba llevando a una fuerte pelea de miradas

Y a pesar de que trate de olvidarte no pude y tampoco quiero hacerlo – esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que la pasión que ambos llevaban guardada en su interior se desatara. Sin embargo Hermione fue más rápida y sin pensarlo dos veces se apoderó de los labios de Harry, esos mismos labios que en la vez anterior había descubierto el verdadero amor y que por lentitud no había disfrutado. Ahora le parecían más sabrosos que en aquella ocasión y pudo sentir como Harry descubría su cuerpo con aquellas masculinas manos, ella no quiso quedarse atrás y también comenzó a marcar lo que sería su territorio por mucho tiempo más…

**Muajajaja xD lo dejo hasta aquí porque se me da la gana… jajaja… no que mala, lo que pasa es que ahora no puedo escribir mucho y además ando súper apurada así que en el próximo capítulo les prometo responder los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, los adoro!!**

**Saludos **

**Sunshine-hh**


	14. Sentimientos totalmente descubiertos

**Capítulo Final: Sentimientos totalmente descubiertos**

**(Dedicado a cada una de las personas que se dieron el trabajo de leer esta historia)**

Harry siempre estuvo conciente de la espectacular conexión que poseía con Hermione pero eso que tenían no era nada con los sentimientos que ahora estaban descubriendo juntos. Podía sentir su piel tan cerca de él, ese calor que solo ella era capaz de transmitir, esa sensación de que por primera vez estaba haciendo lo correcto en su vida.

En ese preciso momento ambos sintieron la necesidad de probar toda la piel del otro, la desesperación se hizo presente en ambos, este momento había tardado tanto y solo querían fusionarse cuanto antes.

Harry rápidamente conjuró la casa para que nadie pudiese entrar, entre besos y caricias cargadas de la más inusitada pasión llegaron al cuarto de Harry. Por un momento se observaron y vieron en los ojos del otro el mismo deseo de tenerse completamente, ya habían quedado atrás todos los problemas, no existía Draco ni Ginny, no existía absolutamente nada más que ellos dos.

Hermione acarició la mejilla de su ojiverde y sonrío, sin duda había estado ciega pero ahora quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, de pronto recordó el beso que Harry le había dado antes de que todo se pusiera mal entre ellos, y por supuesto también recordó aquella conversación

Hermione… - Harry al ver la postura pensativa de ella decidió hablar sin embargo sus palabras fueron calladas en los labios de ella

No hay nada que decir Harry… te amo y discúlpame por haber tardado tanto en notarlo – le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente provocando que el estómago de Harry diera un brinco. Rápidamente Harry volvió a hacer suyos los labios de ella y el calor en la habitación se hizo más presente. Ambos se ayudaron a desvestirse en el más desesperado arranque de pasión que hubieran vivido en sus vidas.

Necesitaban satisfacer el hambre que ambos tenían, la larga espera se acabaría esa noche y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron ¿Porqué no te quedas aquí hoy? – preguntó Luna a su novio

¿Por qué? –

¿Acaso no te quieres quedar? – cuestionó ella con una provocativa sonrisa

Por supuesto que sí, solo déjame avisarle a Hermione y Harry –

No creo que sea necesario –

¿Por qué lo dices? –

No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que están ocupados – Ron la miró dudoso

¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no? –

No, solo es una corazonada –

Entonces espero que tengas razón, le ruego a Merlín para que ese par termine junto de una buena vez –

Creo que finalmente será así… Como Siempre debió haber sido – ambos se sonrieron

Al otro día…

Harry – Hermione comenzó a mover a Harry – Despierta –

Mmm – el chico de la cicatriz se negaba a despertar

Amor despierta, ya es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos –

Me encanta como suena eso – dijo Harry sonriendo y abriendo un poco los ojos

¿Qué nos quedamos dormidos? –

No… que me digas amor – ella sonrió y le dio un efusivo beso que se alargó – si me despiertas así todos los días te aseguro que mi productividad en el trabajo se elevará por las nubes –

Entonces te ascenderán rápidamente porque no pienso dormir nunca más si no lo hago a tu lado –

También me encanta como suena eso – Harry la atrajo más hacía si mismo poniéndola sobre él

Creo que se te olvidó que nos quedamos dormidos –

¿Qué importa? El trabajo puede esperar – le dijo y nuevamente la besó. Hermione solo se dejó llevar, en estos momentos su parte racional se fue de vacaciones y esperaba que no volviera en mucho tiempo más, sin embargo recordó un pequeño detalle

Ginny – dijo de pronto

¿Ginny? –

Si, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –

Nada – ella frunció el ceño

¿Cómo que nada? –

Lo que oyes –

Harry, ¿No estás con ella? –

Estoy contigo – le dijo sonriéndole

Hablo en serio – él suspiró

Terminé con Ginny ayer –

¿De verdad? – ella volvió a sonreír

Por supuesto, ella siempre supo que a la única que amaba era a ti, realmente esta "relación" que tuve con ella siempre fue algo muy improvisado, algo que no quería hacer pero por la insistencia de ella y mis ganas de querer olvidarte terminé aceptando de todos modos –

Lo siento –

No te preocupes, eso es parte del pasado, como lo tuyo con Malfoy –

Te encanta sacar el tema – dijo ella riendo

Solo me gusta recalcar que ya no lo quieres y me quieres a mí –

Siempre te quise más a ti –

Si, pero ahora me amas –

Si señor Potter, lo amo –

Yo también te amo – Harry cambió las posiciones y rápidamente quedó sobre Hermione – Y me encantaría demostrarte una vez más cuanto te amo – dijo apoderándose de su cuello

Harry… - su nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios, nunca había escuchado un sonido más hermoso que los gemidos de Hermione y estaba seguro que nunca más en su vida iba a escuchar algo mejor.

Comenzaron nuevamente con su entrega mutua, las caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo se estaban haciendo más intensos cuando de pronto algo los interrumpió

¡Hermione! ¡Harry! – ambos se detuvieron al instante

Ron – dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos comenzaron a reír

No creo que a Ron le agradé vernos en esta… situación – dijo Harry viendo las circunstancias tan oportunas en que Ron había llegado

Te aseguro que no le gustara ver como te aprovechas de mi – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

¿Qué yo me aprovecho de ti? Que mal no recuerde la que ayer se aprovechó de mi fuiste tu –

No te hagas la víctima Potter, tú deseabas esto tanto como yo –

Eres una pequeña… -

¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Están en casa?! – volvieron a reír

Tu ve a abrirle, yo me voy a vestir un poco – dijo Hermione

¿Porqué yo? –

Porque tú fuiste el que hechizó la casa y porque supongo que no quieres que Ron me vea semi desnuda –

Buen punto – Harry se levantó de inmediato, tomó su varita y una camiseta. Bajó rápidamente y quitó el conjuro. Luego abrió la puerta

¿Porqué demonios hechizaste… - pero se quedó callado al ver la expresión de felicidad de su amigo – Por tu cara supongo que te pasó algo muy bueno –

Así es amigo, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado –

Espero que mi hermana no tenga que ver con eso que te haya pasado – dijo el pelirrojo asustado

No, la responsable de esta cara es… -

Ron, disculpa la demora – dijo Hermione bajando de las escaleras. De pronto Ron comenzó a juntar los hechos:

1.- Harry con una extraña felicidad que no veía hace mucho tiempo

2.- Su pelo aún más revuelto que costumbre

3.- era evidente que se había levantado recién

4.- Hermione parecía estar en las mismas condiciones y no digamos que ella es de las personas que se queda más tiempo durmiendo

5.- ¡Al fin había ocurrido lo que tenía que ocurrir!

Gracias a Merlín que Luna me convenció de quedarme en su casa ayer, nunca me hubiera podido borrar la imagen de ustedes dos devorándose – dijo Ron sonriendo

¡Ron! – Hermione enrojeció

Tienes razón hermano, si hubieras llegado te mato – dijo Harry y Hermione solo negaba divertida

¿Entonces esta todo bien finalmente? – el pelirrojo se puso entre la parejita abrazándolos como en los viejos tiempos

Nunca había estado mejor Ron – dijo Hermione, los tres sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí se sentaron y sirvieron un poco de zumo

Esta es la mejor noticia que me podrían haber dado, creí que nunca se iban a decidir, sinceramente son las personas más lentas que conozco – tanto Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron, no podían quitar esas expresiones de sus rostros, esto parecía tan irreal pero al verse mutuamente confirmaban que no era un sueño sino la más dulce realidad

¿Ron? – de pronto habló Harry

¿mmm? –

Hoy te vas a quedar con Luna, ¿Cierto? – Hermione sonrió y Ron suspiro

Creo que vamos a tener que establecer ciertos horarios –

Oh vamos Ron, quédate con ella hoy y después estableceremos todos los horarios que quieras –

¡Oye! ¿Me estás echando de mi propio departamento? –

No, solo te estoy pidiendo una noche… Hermione y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… -

No me especifiques Harry, realmente puedo usar mi imaginación – dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco – Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te deje estar con Hermione, y espero que tengas claro que tienes estrictamente prohibido hacerle daño y lo mismo va para ti jovencita, por muy bruto que sea Harry te ama como nadie lo hará así que cuídalo – Harry y Hermione asintieron y luego rieron

Este es el papel más extraño que has hecho en tu vida Ron – dijo Hermione

Lo sé, hasta me siento responsable de ustedes – dijo el pelirrojo con falso tono preocupado, los tres rieron y finalmente Ron se levantó – Como al parecer interrumpí algo creo que lo mejor será que los deje solos y no se preocupen que yo aviso en su trabajo que tuvieron ciertos inconvenientes –

Gracias Ron, te quiero mucho – Hermione abrazó a Ron

Yo también –

Gracias amigo, supongo que después hablamos más –

Si, cuando no estén tan ocupados – Harry también abrazó a su amigo y luego Ron se fue

Y ahora… -

Y ahora… ¿Tú y yo no estábamos en algo? – preguntó Harry

Si, pero primero deberíamos comer algo, al menos yo me muero de hambre –

Yo también pero algo rápido, ¿No querrás perder tiempo? –

Yo nunca lo hago Harry, nunca – comieron algo rápidamente para luego continuar con su tarea de conocerse más a fondo, si es que eso fuera posible después de aquella noche.

Como es de suponer luego de unos días todos se enteraron de la relación de Harry y Hermione, en especial por lo demostrativos que ambos eran. Todos hablaban de lo espectacularmente felices que ambos lucían, nunca se habían visto mejor antes y eso ellos lo tenían más que claro.

A pesar de la felicidad de algunos siempre existe el lado b de las cosas, el lado que aparentemente no lo esta pasando muy bien, ese lado en que algunas personas están por fuerza mayor

Draco Malfoy creía estar en ese lado. No podía decir que se sentía feliz por lo de Harry y Hermione pero sobre todas las cosas quería que ella fuera feliz, aún sentía ese fuerte cariño por Hermione pero entendía que el daño hecho era irreparable y que aunque no le gustase reconocerlo ella siempre amó a Potter, no importa cuán ciega ella pudo haber sido, los sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su madre parecía estar superando el problema con su salud y lo único que lo tenía en incertidumbre era Ginny. Él tenía claro que ella lo iba a tomar peor, siempre estuvo al tanto de esa obsesión que la chica tenía con Harry, esa obsesión que la llevó a interponerse entre Harry y Hermione.

En cierto punto quería verla bien, a pesar de no ser una persona muy demostrativa ni afectuosa le interesaba que la gente que le importaba estuviese bien y dentro de ellas estaba Ginny; la madre de su futuro hijo. Sonrió pensando en eso, ahora tendría una pequeña personita en quien preocuparse, alguien que esperaba todo de él, alguien a quien tendría que formar querer y proteger junto con Ginny. Por alguna extraña razón últimamente se encontraba pensando mucho en el bienestar de la pelirroja y decidió ir a verla para conversar un poco, siempre encontraba en ella alguien en quien confiar.

Se apareció en la casa de ella y la encontró en su sillón con ambas manos en su vientre

Hola – saludó Ginny

Hola, disculpa que no avisara que venía pero… -

No importa, siéntate – él obedeció

¿Cómo estás? –

Bien –

¿En serio? – Ella asintió – Pensé que estarías… -

No, los entiendo y espero que sean felices, se lo merecen – dijo ella suspirando

Si tú lo dices – dijo sonriendo

¿Y a qué se debe tu visita Draco? –

No sé… quería ver como estabas – pasó una mano por su cabello – Y… bueno… hablar un poco –

¿Cómo esta tu mamá? –

Mejor, mucho mejor –

Me alegró por ti, así estarás más tranquilo – él asintió

Ginny… tengo que preguntarte algo –

Adelante – él la miro intensamente

¿Quisieras venirte a la mansión? – ella lo miró dudosa por unos momentos

¿Por qué Draco? –

Ginny… yo quiero que nuestro hijo crezca con sus dos padres, no quisiera que tenga una infancia extraña o cruel por la falta de uno de sus padres y bueno en la mansión hay espacio de sobra para nosotros y pensé que talvez te gustaría… - ella sonrío

De verdad te entusiasma la idea de ser papá – él también sonrío

Siento que es una especie de oportunidad que me esta dando la vida y también es un para ti –

¿Para mí? -

Si Ginny, también quiero que tu tengas una mejor vida y talvez esa vida la podemos encontrar juntos con nuestro hijo – Draco se emocionaba con la idea y la pelirroja se percató de ello

Suena muy lindo Draco, de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mi… lo voy a pensar – le dijo sonriendo

Piénsalo todo lo que quieras Ginny, yo te esperaré – talvez no todas las oportunidades se pierden, talvez habían algunas que nunca quisimos ver y en los momentos menos indicados estas oportunidades aparecen haciéndote ver que no todo esta tan mal.

Así Ginny y Draco siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde, en cierto modo los dos eran el apoyo del otro y el motivo más importante para ambos y que los impulsaba cada día era el hijo que crecía dentro de Ginny.

Al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione llegaban al departamento riendo animadamente

No debiste hacer eso Harry, nunca podré olvidar la expresión de Logan cuando nos vio – dijo Hermione sacándose su chaqueta

Que el tipo sea un aburrido no es mi culpa, ¿Acaso nunca ha visto a dos personas besándose? –

Si, pero no en el baño de hombres –

Lo siento, te vi pasar y no me pude resistir. En cierta parte también eres culpable. Eres demasiado hermosa – y la besó por millonésima vez durante ese día

Harry me encantaría seguir pero estoy segura de que lo que viene nos va a demorar un poco y hoy tenemos mucho que hacer – él suspiró

Lo sé, lo sé. Tenemos que ayudar a Ron –

Así es, lo mejor será que te vayas a dar una ducha ahora mientras yo llamó a Luna –

¿No te quieres duchar conmigo? – le dijo abrazándola

Harry no me tientes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le dijo besándolo rápidamente en la comisura de los labios

Esta bien, me voy a duchar, pero no digas que no te lo propuse –

De acuerdo, ve y apúrate – le dijo mientras marcaba el número de Luna

¿Aló? – escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea

Luna, soy yo Hermione –

Hola, ¿Están en casa? –

Si, acabamos de llegar ¿Y ustedes ya están listos? –

Si, Ron esta un poco histérico pero cuando vea que todo esta bien se calmara –

Entonces nos juntamos en una hora en la Iglesia –

Si, y por favor no se entretengan tanto con Harry, mira que Ron se esta volviendo loco y eso no ayudaría mucho – Hermione se ruborizo un poco, últimamente a veces llegaban tarde a los compromisos porque siempre pasaban… ciertos ¿Inconvenientes? Antes de irse de casa

No te preocupes seremos puntuales –

Ok, nos vemos allá –

Nos vemos – cortó y subió al cuarto de Harry para dejarle la ropa lista o sino se iba a demorar mucho.

Luego de escogerle la ropa fue al baño a apurar a Harry

¡Harry deja de jugar con el agua y sal pronto! Tenemos que estar en una hora en la iglesia y te advierto que Ron esta histérico –

Esta bien ya salgo – tomó la toalla y despreocupadamente se la puso y salió ante una Hermione que lo miraba como un niño mira una copa de helado gigante – Si me sigues murando así te aseguro que no vamos a llegar – le dijo seriamente

Lo siento, me desconcentré – él rió por lo bajo y se fue a cambiar

Hermione también se duchó y cambió rápidamente luego fueron al encuentro con Ron y Luna. Los divisaron a lo lejos en el auto de Hermione.

Mira la cara de Ron – dijo Hermione

Esta muy serio, que bueno que no llegamos tarde, nos hubiera matado –

Tenlo por seguro – se estacionaron y bajaron de auto

Hola chicos – se saludaron y la seriedad de Ron seguía presente, Harry se le acercó

Ron cálmate, solo vamos a tomar una hora para que te cases no vas a firmar tu sentencia de muerte –

Lo sé, solo estoy pensando –

¿En qué? ¿Acaso ya no te quieres casar? –

No digas estupideces, por supuesto que me quiero casar –

¿Entonces? –

Quiero que todo salga bien ese día Harry, va a ser el día más importante de mi vida y quiero asegurarme de que sea tal y como Luna y yo queremos que salga –

Todo saldrá bien amigo, solo relájate o sino asustarás a Luna – le dijo dándole palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda. Ron suspiró y entraron a la oficina del párroco de la Iglesia. Una vez dentro de ella acordaron la fecha y Harry y Hermione como padrinos de la boda escucharon todas las sugerencias e indicaciones del párroco, Ron se tranquilizo más al ver que sería una bonita ceremonia con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Me encanta la Iglesia Ron, hiciste una muy buena elección cariño – dijo Luna y besó a su prometido, este se sintió más aliviado al saber que a Luna le había gustado su elección.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver a Ron más tranquilo. Luego de eso fueron a cenar a un lugar cercano a la iglesia puesto que Ron cuando estaba tranquilo recuperaba todos los sentidos y en especial el hambre se hacía presente en él

Una vez en el restaurante eligieron una mesa un poco apartada y luego de ordenar comenzaron a conversar

Propongo un brindis – habló Ron – Quisiera agradecerles a los tres por ser las personas más importantes en mi vida, por estar cuando las necesito y en especial a ti Luna por aceptar pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo – ambos se sonrieron – Y por supuesto a ustedes dos les doy especiales gracias por aceptar ser los padrinos de la boda y por finalmente decidirse a estar juntos – todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Luego de eso comenzaron a comer y disfrutar de una agradable cena.

Después de la velada Ron se fue con Luna y Harry se fue con Hermione al departamento.

Llegaron a su hogar y ambos fueron al sillón frente al televisor, Harry la atrajo y la abrazo

Es increíble que Ron se vaya a casar en un mes – comenzó la conversación Hermione

Si, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y nervioso a la vez –

Luna es la mujer indicada para él –

Es una bonita pareja – Harry se quedó pensando por un momento - ¿Hermione? –

Dime –

¿Crees que de haber estado juntos desde antes ya nos hubiéramos casado? –

No sé… depende de si tu me lo hubieras propuesto o no –

Por supuesto que te lo hubiera propuesto –

Entonces creo que sí –

¿Eso significa que si te casarías conmigo? –

Por supuesto – él sonrío

Entonces… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – ella deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo bien

¿Esa es una propuesta? – Él asintió – Oh Harry, claro que me casaría contigo – él la besó y comenzaron a entregarse nuevamente. Por que esto era lo que siempre debió haber pasado, los dos mejores amigos que sin darse cuenta se enamoraron y tardaron demasiado en notarlo pero lo importante era que ahora estaban juntos y así seguirían hasta que el destino lo decidiera.

Nunca habían estado felices y esa sensación de bienestar que ambos tenían era lo mejor que les había ocurrido, tenerse mutuamente era el mejor regalo que podía existir, simplemente estar haciendo lo que hay que hacer: ser felices amándose con toda la intensidad posible. Una intensidad que solo Harry hace sentir a Hermione y que solo Hermione hace sentir a Harry, sencillamente la pareja que siempre debieron haber sido.

¿Crees que a Ron le importe que nos casemos el mismo día que él? – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa que fue devuelta con la misma intensidad por parte de Hermione, su Hermione.

**H a r r y & H e r m i o n e**

**FIN**

Este es el momento en que lloro por haber terminado el fic… mucho llanto, ahora díganme ¿Les gustó? Espero que así sea y me lo hagan saber en un lindo review. Estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo pero ustedes lo deciden, así que si quieren que lo haga me lo ahcen saber en el review. Ahora vienen los agradecimientos a todas las personas que en algún momento se pasaron por aquí y me dieron más ganas para seguir escribiendo este fic, mis más grandes saludos, besos y abrazos para:

**Liz Echizen, lanyera, mania.HHr, sesshoumaru forever, Elementh, arissita, pattypotter09, hadita1991, Mariale-26, Hanako Minami Kyouyama, juan pablo, carolagd, Carrie Black, gaditana-pottera, UsagiPotter, Claudio-Potter, Skarlita, Al. Max Potter Granger, junipersun, Lutica, madridcc y LUZAPOTTER**.

De verdad que les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes, sientanse parte importante del fic ya que me dieron la fuerza para seguirlo.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que nos veamos nuevamente en otra historia. Los quiero mucho y recuerden que el amor verdadero existe y **Harry&Hermione** son el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Mil Saludos y Besos

**Catita**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
